Amongst the Young
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: Sinbad and the crew may have at last found Maeve, only she is altered and without her memory. As the crew search for a way to turn her back, Sinbad is also greatly effected by the changes.
1. Finding Her

AMONGST THE YOUNG  
  
by SpelCastrMax  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this a fic based on ideas from two of the three Ray Harryhausen Sinbad films, which is funny since the Adventures of Sinbad TV series is based on those same movies. Ah yes, it comes full circle.  
  
Also, I am an true blue Sinbad/Maeve fan, but I chose not to write Bryn out completely. Don't worry, I'm not going to create any "love triangles". This is where the idea from one of the original Sinbad movies comes in. For those of you who have seen those movies you'll probably figure out which ideas I took. For those of you who haven't seen those films...well, you are heathen dogs and I will pity you until you educate yourself in the magic of Ray Harryhausen. Down with CGI!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: FINDING HER  
  
The shrill cry was long and loud, catching the attention of every crew member. There was a pause in the noise as they all strained their necks to watch as the brown hawk circled the sky. He called out again, this time holding out the noise until it forced everyone to let out an annoyed grunt and cover their ears.  
  
"Dermott!" Captain Sinbad shouted over the sounds, but he could never be sure if the hawk understood him. Instead he tried a different name, "Bryn! What's wrong?" He knew that the only one who could tell him what the hawk was upset about was Bryn.  
  
A thin brunette shielded her eyes as she tried to track the bird's shadow against the sunlight. She listened carefully, reaching out her mind to translate the excited Dermott's thoughts. After a moment, she yelled, "Maeve! He says that Maeve is close by. On a small island straight ahead!"  
  
Sinbad's face lit up for a brief moment at the thought of the lost sorceress, then immediately sobered. "Is he sure?"  
  
The captain's older brother, the bearded Doubar, added, "We've been on wild Maeve chases before. I don't think I'm ready to be disappointed again."  
  
Pausing to laugh, Bryn assured them, "He's positive. Dermott is really happy about it too. He's thinking a million things at once. I..." The smile slipped from her face.  
  
"Bryn? What is it?" Firouz, the ship's resident scientist questioned with concern.  
  
The girl shook off whatever thought it was that had startled her. "Everything is fine," she replied, then shouted upward, "Dermott, come down."  
  
The hawk did so, perching himself on her gloved hand and chirping merrily. Sinbad felt a surge of hope at the animal's reaction and order that their ship, the Nomad, continue traveling north, the direction Dermott had instructed.  
  
Bryn took the hawk down below, making up some excuse to leave. As soon as she knew no one could hear her, she set Dermott on a chair back and bluntly said, "I heard you say 'sister'. You aren't just a guardian hawk, are you?"  
  
She listened to what the hawk had to tell her, which although it was little, it was heartfelt. Lately, Bryn had been enjoying Dermott's company more and more, yet at last she understood why her crush for the ship's handsome captain was replaced with a telepathic friendship  
  
"So, you're a human," she said, obviously repeating whatever he had told her through his mind, "Okay, I promise I won't tell." She reached out to stroke his feathers like she usually did, then thought better of it. "You know what, why don't I just get used to that I idea before I start petting you again."  
  
Back on deck, the crew caught sight of the island in one of Firouz's inventions, the magnascope. Sinbad had not said much since Dermott's announcement. He just watched the island growing closer and tried not to seem as anxious as the hawk had been.  
  
"Do you really think she's there this time?" Firouz asked Doubar and Rongar, the ship most quiet of crewmen, as they prepared the long boat.  
  
Rongar shrugged as he placed a case of food into the small craft. Doubar growled a little, "I'm starting to think that it's too late. Even if we did find Maeve, what right do we have to assume that she'll want to come with us? By now she probably has a whole new life."  
  
It wasn't long until the Nomad sailed into the bay of the tiny, mountainous isle. Anchor was weighed and Dermott flew ahead. As on most of their journeys, only Sinbad, Doubar, Rongar, Firouz, and Bryn took seats in the long boat and paddled to the shore.  
  
Dermott was perched on a piece of driftwood waiting for the five humans to pull settle themselves and the heavy long boat on the beach. Both he and Sinbad seemed to be itching to explore, it was as if they were a boy and his pet waiting to be given permission to play outside. At last, the rest of the crew was ready and Dermott shot off into the island's tropical forest barely waiting for them to follow.  
  
The run lasted a for what felt like an eternity. There was a rocky path uphill through the close knit trees which Dermott had them follow for over half of the trip. It wasn't until they found a clearing that the hawk lead them off the road and towards a field of stumps and tall grasses.  
  
"He says she's close by," Bryn told the others, out of breath.  
  
The bird slowed down a little and perched in a tree on the edge of the field. He was watching the ground behind a fallen tree trunk. Suddenly, he grew very quiet, but Sinbad did not notice the change in the hawk's mood. His paced slowed the closer he came to the trunk. The rest of the crew stayed a few feet behind, giving the captain the first chance to see whatever was there.  
  
Sinbad stepped around rotting wood and peered into the foot high grass. He saw some red hair amongst the green. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when the hair's owner lifter her head to stare him down. The sailor's hope and excitement deflated. Standing there, gazing into the grasses with a dry mouth and no words, Sinbad wanted to yell. He wanted to rewind the day and wish Dermott had never told them to come there. He wanted to cry.  
  
In the grass, laying on her stomach and propping herself up on her hands, was not the woman he had come to find, but a child who held the perfect image of Maeve.  
  
Do I have your attention? 


	2. Baroff

AMONGST THE YOUNG  
  
by SpelCastrMax  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this a fic based on ideas from two of the three Ray Harryhausen Sinbad films, which is funny since the Adventures of Sinbad TV series is based on those same movies. Ah yes, it comes full circle.  
  
Also, I am an true blue Sinbad/Maeve fan, but I chose not to write Bryn out completely. Don't worry, I'm not going to create any "love triangles". This is where the idea from one of the original Sinbad movies comes in. For those of you who have seen those movies you'll probably figure out which ideas I took. For those of you who haven't seen those films...well, you are heathen dogs and I will pity you until you educate yourself in the magic of Ray Harryhausen. Down with CGI!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: BAROFF  
  
The red headed little girl glared at Captain Sinbad. "Who are you? Are you one of his new spies?!"  
  
The man's breath was caught in his throat and for a moment he could not answer. He wanted to sit on the tree trunk and think. However, he wasn't sure what the little girl would do if he came any closer. It was spooky how much the child resembled the lost member of his crew. "I...I'm not a spy," he managed to say to which she only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect you to admit it," she scoffed. She even made expressions like Maeve's.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was laughing as they approached the trunk. They couldn't see the little girl from where they were, nor could they hear what the captain was saying. They assumed that Maeve had scolded him and the pair was about to break into an argument. Doubar lead them, picking up the pace a little due to the fact that if the pair was going to start one of their famous fights, he didn't want to miss it.  
  
His new speed made Doubar the second to see the child. His jaw fell and he exclaimed, "What is this?"  
  
Her frown deepened and she sat up instantly when the other three crew members joined the two brothers. They each showed their own version of shock, even Bryn who had been expecting to finally meet the famous Maeve. Standing up and brushing the dirt from her long robe, the child snapped, "Are you all just going to keep staring at me all day?"  
  
"It's uncanny," Firouz whispered, "She's the spitting image..."  
  
"You don't think...You don't suppose she could be...I mean, Maeve never had any children that we know of, right," Doubar slowly suggested, afraid of upsetting Sinbad.  
  
Sinbad shook his head roughly. "No. Maeve was secretive, but I don' think that..."  
  
"Will you all stop talking about me like I'm not here!" The crew all turned to stare at the child as she stopped her foot in the grass. They all continued to stare at her. "You all keep saying my name, but I've never seen any of you before in my life!"  
  
The captain kneeled down to be at the child's level. He studied her familiar eyes as they glared back at him. "Maeve? What happened to you?"  
  
Her face softened for a second and little Maeve's inhaled deeply. "Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
Dermott squawked a little and the child squinted her eyes up at him. "No, I do not know who he is. And don't know you either so stop yelling at me."  
  
"Did we go back in time?" Bryn questioned nervously.  
  
"No, Maeve would still know Dermott, wouldn't she," Firouz pointed out, "Besides, time travel is physically impossible."  
  
"So is a grown woman suddenly being only seven years old," Doubar gruffly responded, "But there's the living proof."  
  
"I'm eight and a half!" Maeve snapped.  
  
Rongar tapped Sinbad on the shoulder and pointed across the field. A man in bright blue robes wearing a loosely wrapped turban was walking towards them. Maeve took one look at him and her face darkened.  
  
"Maeve," he called back to her, "I am done playing games. You come back right now."  
  
"NO!" she snapped, then raised her arms upward. The tree trunk rolled towards the man and knocked him over like a bowling pin. Maeve then ran into the woods before he could regain his balance.  
  
Dermott followed her while the crew stayed behind to quiz the man. Sinbad drew his sword and held it at the fallen man's throat.  
  
The man's round face resembled a frightened dog. "C...Captain Sinbad!" he squeaked, "What a pleasant surprise!" He reached out to the blade with a trembling hand. "Could you...perhaps...point that someplace else?"  
  
Sinbad moved the semetar's point only a couple of inches away from the man. In a confused tone, he asked, "How do you know me?"  
  
Coughing nervously, the man replied, "I..I am Baroff, a friend of master Dim-Dim's. He told me that you might come, looking for Maeve."  
  
"So that little girl really is Maeve?" Firouz responded in a startled voice that seemed to come out of no where.  
  
"Yes. You see, I did that so no one would find her, but I guess that didn't exactly work, huh." Baroff swallowed an invisible lump in his throat and dug his fingers into the grass. "Somehow she still has her knowledge of magic so I was able to continue her um...training, just like Dim-Dim requested."  
  
The large man attempted to scoot away from the sword once again, but Sinbad barked at him with more questions. "Why doesn't she know me?!" He paused, then corrected himself, avoiding the eyes of his teasing crew. "Us. I mean why doesn't she know us?"  
  
Baroff's round cheeks glistened with nervous sweat. "Well, if you could just lower that thing, I'll tell you what happened to the best of my abilities."  
  
"Tell me or I'll take away your ability to talk at all," the captain responded as he glared downward.  
  
Firouz glanced at Bryn and explained almost apologetically, "He gets like this when Maeve is in trouble."  
  
Bryn tried not to laugh. "I've noticed that."  
  
Baroff held up his palms in surrender. "Okay! Okay!" He started to talk quickly hopefully to get the words out faster than Sinbad could process them. "There was a little accident and the exper...spell caused Maeve to have selective amnesia. Please don't hurt me!"  
  
With a long sigh and a silent exchange of expressions with his brother, Sinbad sheathed his sword. "Rongar, Bryn, watch this...man. Firouz and Doubar, come with me."  
  
Baroff sat up, still trembling. "If you're going to find Maeve it won't do any good. She won't know you. You might as well just set sail and come back when you find Master Dim-Dim. I'm sure he could fix this....Ahh!" The man's yell came from watching Rongar remove two daggers from his belt.  
  
"You mean you can't undue it?" Doubar gruffly spoke in almost more shock than he had been in before.  
  
Barloff's responded with, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Without another word, Sinbad started into topical forest. Firouz and Doubar followed, Firouz talking the entire time of cures for memory loss. "Sometimes all it takes is a lot of things the person knows, like the faces of friends or taking part in a familiar routine."  
  
Dermott was waiting for them, already perched over a dying tree with long roots. The ground around the tree had given away on one side, creating a hole from which the sailors could hear a child's voice.  
  
"...like a bird on the wing, onward the sailor's cry. Carry the lad born to be king o'er the sea to..." Sinbad was the one to slip down into the cramped space and interrupting the girl's singing. She was weaving grasses together and only briefly looked up at the captain. He was squished into the hole with his knees pushed up against his chest. She, on the other hand, was comfortably seated with her legs crossed.  
  
"What do you want?" she grumbled, "Are you going to take me back to Baroff?"  
  
"No. I just want to talk," Sinbad replied. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation. He was used to the adult Maeve who was always ready with a comeback or an insult. He missed that woman. This was just a feisty and angry little girl who seem to have no interest in anything except the three blades of long grass she was braiding together. "So...um. Is this your hiding place?"  
  
"Today it is," she told him, "Until he finds me. I'll just run away again tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't you just leave?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, this a small island. Where would I go? I don't even know what else is out there." Maeve's little hands were still for a second as if she were studying the dirt under her nails and the cut on her pointer finger. "Baroff says I belong to him. Everyone on the island knows that. That's why no one helps me and that's why the other children on the island won't play with me."  
  
Sinbad nodded at her, then glanced up to see Dobar and Firouz peering into the hole. "What if you let us help you?" he asked the child.  
  
The eight and a half year old grunted in a way befitting of her age. "Why would you want to help me?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't recognize me?" he question. Sinbad faced her again and for the smallest portion of a second he saw the eyes of an adult, mixed with independence, pain, and something he could never quite name. Less than an instant later the look was gone from her face and her eyes were once again those of a sad, innocent eight year old.  
  
Maeve abandoned the grass weaving and anxiously wanted to know, "How will you help me?"  
  
Making a face, the captain told her, "I'll figure out a way, but I'd feel better if we could talk about this someplace with a little more room to breathe."  
  
After a motion of agreement from the young Maeve, Sinbad crawled out of the hole, then Doubar reached in and pulled out the child.  
  
The burly man set her down, looking her over about three times before commenting, "We have had some bizarre adventures, little brother, but I do believe that this is the worst."  
  
"I'm not that bad," she said, taking up her defensive tone for the umpteenth tone. Her eyes went upward to Dermott, obviously listening to him, "No one asked you."  
  
The right corner of Sinbad's mouth went upward in amused annoyance. "At least it's good to know she's rude to everyone, not just us."  
  
Just then, the trees shook violently from vibrations coming up from the ground. The sound of giant feet crashing down, coming towards them in swift strides made the three men arm themselves. Doubar threw the child behind him.  
  
The girl's face lost all color. "Oops," she quietly squeaked from her hiding place in back of Doubar.  
  
"What does 'oops' mean?" Sinbad wanted to know.  
  
"It means I'm in trouble." Taking a hold onto Doubar's sleeve she fearfully explained, "I may have forgotten to lock the door of Niku's cage."  
  
There was another stomp followed by a roar. Before anyone could ask what a Niku was, a creature as tall as a two story house stepped through the trees. It resembled a lioness with a woman's face and the tail of scorpion. Another roar and "Niku" charged at the small band, not even fearing the blades they pointed at her.  
  
Shall I go on? 


	3. Pet Experiments

AMONGST THE YOUNG  
  
by SpelCastrMax  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this a fic based on ideas from two of the three Ray Harryhausen Sinbad films, which is funny since the Adventures of Sinbad TV series is based on those same movies. Ah yes, it comes full circle.  
  
Also, I am an true blue Sinbad/Maeve fan, but I chose not to write Bryn out completely. Don't worry, I'm not going to create any "love triangles". This is where the idea from one of the original Sinbad movies comes in. For those of you who have seen those movies you'll probably figure out which ideas I took. For those of you who haven't seen those films...well, you are heathen dogs and I will pity you until you educate yourself in the magic of Ray Harryhausen. Down with CGI!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: PET EXPERIMENTS  
  
Niku, as the eight year old Maeve had called the giant creature, switched her scorpion tail up over her lioness like body. It made a shallow hole in the ground directly in front of Captain Sinbad and his companions.  
  
Sinbad shouted out, "Maeve, how do we fight this thing?" It seemed to natural to need to ask her such things, but to have the answer come from the voice of a child only lowered his spirits.  
  
"She's not a thing. She's a manticore," the little girl yelled back.  
  
"Not helping!" Sinbad snapped.  
  
Maeve crossed her arms. "I don't know how to fight her! I'm only eight, for heavens sake. I just feed her everyday!"  
  
Doubar twisted around to stare at the child. Almost fearfully, he asked, "What do feed her?"  
  
Wrinkling her nose, the child told him, "You don't want to know."  
  
Firouz held out his sword with timidity. "Wait, this may be a good thing. Maybe, because Maeve feeds it, it won't attack."  
  
The scorpion tail whipped through the air for a second time. Maeve screamed and Doubar realized it was aimed at her. The pair jumped out of the way just in time to feel a rush of wind as the insect stinger hit the ground.  
  
Firouz shrugged. "Then again..."  
  
Niku's furry woman-like face let out another roar and the sunlight bounced off her golden coat. Her head came downward with sharp teeth bared. Dermott swooped toward the manticore, dive-bombing her ears and distracting her from the crew.  
  
Maeve cried, "No! You...Bird! Get away from here!" She ran to the front of the group and formed a fireball in her hands. She thrust it at the monster with all her strength, but it only went a high as the manticore's chest. Niku's let out an annoyed growl and her attention was back on the four humans.  
  
Sinbad grabbed Maeve and practically threw her back to Doubar. The large man commented, "I'm not a nursemaid," and handed her off to Firouz.  
  
The scientist set Maeve off to the side, under a tall palm and told her, "Just wait here."  
  
"But I want to help," she responded, however Firouz ignored her.  
  
Sinbad stood with his feet shoulder width apart. "C'mon!" he yelled to Niku, his sword poised in the air. The scorpion tail sprang towards him. Sinbad jumped to the side and managed to cut into the amour like hide of the tail as it swooped passed him. Niku let out a pained cry as she recoiled the tail. With a swiped of her front paw, she knocked Sinbad over, but he was back on his feet in a second. Doubar took his brother's place in keeping the monster occupied. He began swinging his sword around threateningly while Sinbad and Firouz crept beneath Niku. Both slice their blades into the back of the manticore's front knees, then moved out of the way as the beast lost her balance from the wounds.  
  
Now that she was immobile for the most part, Niku tried once again to swing her tail at the three men. For a second time Sinbad struck the stinger and Niku yowled out. The stinger came back again, this time aimed at Doubar. Suddenly, the tail stopped mid air. It was frozen. Niku wiggled her back end and roared in frustration, but the tail would not budge.  
  
Sinbad glanced over at the little Maeve who was holding out both of her hands and wore a surprised expression. "Did you do that?" he asked her with amazement.  
  
"I think so," she told him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Firouz wondered allowed.  
  
"More importantly, how long will it last?" Doubar added.  
  
"I have no idea," the girl truthfully replied.  
  
Sinbad put away his sword and heaved a sigh. "Then, I suggest we move before it wears off."  
  
Firouz took little Maeve's hand and they followed Doubar and Sinbad back to the clearing where they had left the others to guard the cowardly magician Baroff.  
  
When the fat man saw the girl he immediately put on an act. "Maeve, my dear. I was so worried. I could hear Niku all the way from her. See how dangerous your little games have gotten."  
  
The child glared at Baroff. "I locked the door of her cage," was all she said after a moment of thought and a glanced at her hand..  
  
"What was that?" he responded, nervously keeping his eyes from Sinbad's.  
  
"I know I locked the door of Niku's cage this morning 'cause I cut my finger." She held up her hand as proof. "You must have let her out."  
  
"Me? Why would I..." Baroff swallowed at the invisible lump that was obviously still in his throat. Glancing up at the crew of the Nomad he tried to force a laugh, "Kids, huh?"  
  
"Is it because of what I found in the cabinet? Is that why you sent her to eat me?!" The temper of the child began to rise and her eyes flashed as a fire ball grew between her fingers.  
  
"Stop!" Firouz ran up to the child and held her arms down.  
  
She struggled and fought, tears forming in her eyes. "No! He tried to kill me! He'll try again!"  
  
Firouz tried to calm her, but she wiggled and screamed. "Someone help me, please," he managed to say over the din of the girl.  
  
Finally, Doubar came up behind little Maeve and wrapped his arms completely around her body so her arms were pinned to her sides. When she settled down, Firouz explained, "You can't hurt him, Maeve. He's the only one who knows how to turn you back."  
  
Those words intrigued her. "Turn me back? Turn me back into what?"  
  
Sinbad put in, "He means getting your memory back." Everyone gave the captain a questioning expression. They didn't understand why he wasn't telling the girl who she really was. Seeing their faces, he added, "She's just a little kid. I think she has enough to think about, right."  
  
The group trekked through the forest, weapons close at hand and attention completely upon Baroff, who continued to insist that he had not sent the manticore to attack Maeve. No one believed him.  
  
Several small homes were scattered amongst the landscape of the island. Most of them had families standing outside, cleaning the windows or playing in the road. The people would all stop to stare at the band of travelers. Maeve simply glared at them and skipped a little faster. Baroff waved, however he obviously was not popular anyplace. Only Sinbad's smile stopped the people from whispering behind their doors.  
  
While they walked, each member of the crew met the young Maeve. She would actually smile as each of them explained themselves and what their job was on the ship. It was the most she had smiled all day. The introductions made her so happy that she started to ask questions about Firouz's science or where Rongar was from. She was especially interested in the fact that Bryn had also lost her memory.  
  
A bounce was added to the girl's step. "Bryn, is Dermott your best friend then? You seem to talk to him an awful lot."  
  
"I guess he is," Bryn replied with a smirk, "But how did you know I've been talking to him?"  
  
"I can hear him in my head. I can't hear what you're saying back to him though." Maeve paused in order to turn to the hawk on Bryn gloved hand, "I was not eavesdropping! I just was asking." The hawk just ruffled his feathers. "What about you, Captain Sinbad?" Maeve asked, her newly acquired smile beaming at him.  
  
The captain had obviously been locked in his own thoughts and she caught him off guard. "Huh? Oh, I try make as many friends as I can."  
  
"Everyone knows you don't need anymore enemies, right little brother," Doubar teased.  
  
Baroff shook his head impatiently. "Pay no attention to Maeve. She doesn't have any friends of her own so she has to ask about everyone else's." He said the words in a light hearted tone, but there was an underlining meanness that was easy to spot.  
  
Baroff's "home" was an old tavern that had been in a fire, so one half of it was just a brown building frame. The other half, he had secured with gray planks and unfriendly looking stone pillars. Curtains and tattered tapestries were used to separate rooms. What he referred to as the "main hall" was really all that remained of the counter where drinks were once served and a couple of tables. Potions and magical ingredients were spread all over the floor.  
  
Maeve picked up a bottle filled with a thick purple liquid. When she waved the vile around, the substance barely moved inside. "He wanted me to drink this," she told the crew of the Nomad with disgust.  
  
Baroff groaned and took the bottle from her. "She's so dramatic. I was trying to give her back her memory, but she refuses to try any of my cures."  
  
"Cures?" Maeve's smile was gone and her cheeks burned. "He's just too afraid to try any of his spells on himself."  
  
Sinbad held out his arms and shook his head as if it hurt. "Wait a second. What are you talking about?"  
  
With his pudgy hands outstretched, Baroff started to speak, "You see, Captain Sinbad, ever since Dim-Dim left Maeve with me, I turned her young to protect her. But my magic is so rusty that I have been trying to teach Maeve to make and test anecdotes for her memory loss. I'm afraid she is a very stubborn student though..."  
  
Nodding at the wizard, but not allowing him to finish, Sinbad knelt down to Maeve's level. "What's going on around here?"  
  
Surprised that he was more interested in her side of the story instead of Baroff's, she quieted. In a calm, slow pace, Maeve explained, "I'm one of his experiments. He wants to take someone's magic or live forever or something like that. I don't know. He never tells me. He doesn't like to use the magic on himself, so he uses me and Niku and the mice he has in a cage."  
  
"What about Dim-Dim?" Doubar asked, "Why would he leave Maeve with someone who would mistreat her?"  
  
Baroff jiggled with rage. "I do not mistreat her! She just doesn't understand that I am trying to help!"  
  
The child stepped over a cauldron on the floor to try and confront Baroff. "I heard you tell that woman I was your new pet!"  
  
Baroff's eyes narrowed at her and his barked, "I knew were spying on me, you little..."  
  
Maeve ducked behind Rongar when Baroff leaned forward to grab her. The wizard cowered in the shadow of the silent warrior.  
  
Meanwhile, the crew was still trying to make sense of everything. "Woman? What woman?" Doubar asked completely lost.  
  
Peaking out, Maeve told them, "I didn't see her face, but I didn't like her. She wasn't really tall but it felt like she took up the whole room. Her hair was black and she wore a lot of jewelry."  
  
"Rumina!" Sinbad exclaimed, "But how? We saw Dim-Dim. He told us Maeve was safe."  
  
"Well, if he told you that, then why did you have to come looking for her?" Baroff blurted out.  
  
For a second Sinbad tried to avoid the question. He gritted his teeth and rested his hands on the hilt of the sword hanging by his side. It wasn't until the little girl wandered towards him, her eyes full of the hope he had glimpsed earlier.  
  
"You've been looking for me? Why?"  
  
Sinbad glanced at Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz who, for once, weren't teasing. He looked down at the girl and told her, "Because, even though you don't remember it, you're a member of my crew. And I never leave a crew member behind."  
  
Suddenly, Dermott gave out a loud cry and everyone turned just in time to see Baroff escape from what remained of the building. The crew chased after him, but his head start and knowledge of the terrain proved to be more of a disadvantage than they thought. It wasn't long before he lead them back to the forest. The little Maeve was the last in the line and Sinbad was the first. Baroff glanced back at them, dodging a dagger Rongar tossed at him.  
  
Feeling empowered at his luck, Baroff continued to stare back at them with a smirk as he ran through the clearing and downhill. His blind running caused him to trip directly over a stump and at the feet of Niku.  
  
The man let out scream as the wounded manticore let out a shrill noise, then leaned her head down to swallow the man who had kept her captive. The crew arrived just in time to see Baroff disappear into her mouth.  
  
Sinbad kept his sword out in front of him as he joked, "Didn't anyone ever tell her not to gulp down her food whole like that?"  
  
Niku's fur covered, woman-like face glared a little at the humans, then nonchalantly began to lick the cuts they had given her earlier. Her tail was still frozen in motion, but she had given up trying to move it. Maeve crept out from where Firouz had been trying to hold her. She approached the manitcore slowly. Niku snapped at her once, but didn't move her head anywhere close enough to the child.  
  
"Thank you," she told the beast. Niku just cocked her head to the side, then went back to cleaning.  
  
Doubar turned to his little brother and sighed, "What do we do now?"  
  
Sinbad's eyes stayed on the little girl. "We find Rumina and put Maeve back to normal."  
  
"How does he always make it sound so simple?" Firouz questioned.  
  
But wait! There's more! A special secret message from the author...and that was it. 


	4. The Captain and the Kid

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! (sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update) Space-Case 7029, ads, LostMarbles, Maggybeth, & Lai-Ku. The feedback has been great! Thank you again!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE CAPTAIN AND THE KID

The crew of the Nomad replenished their supplies on the ship. Before boarding, the little eight year old Maeve ran back into the "home" of Baroff.

"Hey? We have to catch the tide," Sinbad yelled at her as she crawled under the old bar in the burnt out tavern.

"Are you always so bossy?" her muffled voice asked from under the counter. She opened a cupboard and pushed the contents out. "Baroff didn't want me to see this stuff. I think we should take it with us."

Sinbad leaned down. Laying in the dust was a heap of white cloth and brown leather. He lifted it up and realized in a moment that it was Maeve's, the adult Maeve's, dress.

When he lifted it up and beat some of the grime from it, the child realized what it was. "Whose clothes do you think those were?"

The captain didn't say anything to her and kept his silence until they cast off. He took the tiller and tried to reason everything in his head. It was now oblivious that Dim-Dim's appearance to him after Maeve fell overboard had been a trick. But what was Rumina's plan, if it really was her doing? She and Maeve did always hate one another, but he rarely saw the witch attack Maeve specifically before.

The captain's thoughts were interrupted by the giggling of a child and the constant chanting of "You're it!" He stared up to see Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn all chasing the little red head around the deck.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sinbad yelled, "Hey! When you're done playing I'm sure there's some work to do someplace."

The little girl scowled at him as the crew members sobered up, realizing how silly they had been. "What's his problem?" Maeve asked quietly.

Bryn heard her and replied, "Broken heart, I think." Maeve stared up at the woman questioningly and Bryn added, "Don't ask. It's complicated."

The child shrugged her shoulder with a relieved sigh. "Well, at least that means that it isn't what I thought."

It was Bryn's turn to stare. "What did you think?"

The eight year old bluntly said, "That he didn't like me."

Doubar overheard her words. He gave Bryn a knowing look and the two began to laugh. "What?" Maeve whined, "What did I say?"

Bryn shook her head. "C'mon Maeve. Maybe you can help me below deck." The little girl nodded and followed Bryn down the hatch.

Sinbad leaned on the tiller to glance upward, unaware that he was being talked about. Firouz approached him with a theory. "You know, Sinbad. Maybe I was right with what I said before about curing amnesia with familiar surroundings. Why else would Baroff have hid Maeve's things from her?"

"But she didn't even recognize them," Sinbad pointed out.

Firouz nodded. He was quiet for a second before asking his next question. "Sinbad, what are we going to do if we can't turn her back? What if we can't find Rumina or if Rumina wasn't even the woman Maeve saw?"

Sinbad stared straight ahead, but with the strength of a captain, he responded with, "Then we'll find her someplace where she can start a new life."

Firouz's head jerked towards the captain. "Sinbad?"

"A ship is no place for a child. She has a chance at a new life without whatever it was that made her so sad before," Sinbad explained, then added with a smile, "Besides, it was bad enough arguing with the grown Maeve all the time. I don't think I could handle loosing fights to an eight year old." For a moment the confidence on the Captain's face waned. "At least we found her," he concluded.

Below deck, Maeve and Bryn were bonding as they cleaned off the hammock in the cabin beside Bryn's. "Why is this cabin empty? There's things here. Who owns all this?" the child questioned as she sneezed from the dust.

"The cabin belongs to someone who had to leave," Bryn explained, "And I think Sinbad always knew that…the person who used to sleep here would come back someday."

"Will that person mind me sleeping here?"

"Trust me. It'll be fine."

The little girl picked up the thin blanket and flung it about to dust it off. "Bryn? Was it you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Bryn took the other side of the blanket and tugged a little on it, "Let's air this out on deck."

She lead Maeve up the stairs as the child innocently asked, "Was it you who broke Captain Sinbad's heart?"

Bryn choked a little on a surprised gasp. "Uh.." she laughed, "No. There was once a time when I wanted to be...in that role, but...I don't know. Something just changed in me, especially over the last couple of months. I think I grew up a little bit." She slyly looked at the child, "Why? Do you have a crush on him?"

"Eww! Gross!" the eight year old protested, "He's so bossy and I can tell that he's dying to pick on me and...What's that word for when someone thinks they're the greatest of anybody?"

"Arrogant."

"Yeah. He's that." The little girl blushed a bit and concentrated on shaking the blanket. Bryn tried not to laugh.

Meanwhile, Doubar went and took over at the tiller. Sinbad welcomed the break. "I wonder how long it will take us to reach Rumina's neck of the woods from here?" Doubar wondered aloud.

Firouz stared upward at the sails. "We really aren't very far from there. If the winds keeps up and as long as we don't run into any of our usual problems I'd say it could take about a week. Until then, might I suggest trying to jog Maeve's memory. It would help if we knew more about what Baroff did to make her young."

Both Doubar and Firouz stared at Sinbad for a moment for threw his arms in the air. "What!"

"Well, you were the closest to Maeve," Doubar pointed out.

"No I wasn't. I didn't know anything more about her than any of you did," the captain insisted.

"Of course you didn't," Firouz said, "Nobody said you did."

"Right," Sinbad nodded.

Doubar mimicked the nod and added, "We didn't say that, Sinbad."

"Good," Sinbad told them.

"We never figured you were really paying attention to any details about Maeve, anyway," Doubar said.

Sinbad crossed his arms across his chest. "You'd be right."

Then, Firouz asked in a voice that kept up with the rest of the conversation, "And Maeve's favorite color was..."

Without thinking about it, Sinbad answered, "Violet." He paused, realizing what he had done. His crew members laughed. Dropping his arms to his sides in defeat he muttered, "Fine! I'll go talk to her."

The sun was setting on the horizon and the child was curling up in a corner of the deck away from the nameless ship hands who paid her no mind. The captain found her there, but was not the first to speak.

"You said I was a member of your crew," Maeve said, "But no one really seems to know me. What exactly did I do on this ship?"

"Caused trouble mostly," Sinbad replied.

"What kind of trouble?"

Sinbad thought for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her any of her past. He decided to pick examples that wouldn't betray her real age. "Well, you split the mast in half. You caused sudden weather changes. One time you and Doubar were singing and it distracted me so much that we crashed."

"How was that my fault? It sounds like you were the one who wasn't paying attention."

Sinbad's jaw dropped to protest, but he stopped himself and changed the subject. "What's your earliest memory?"

"Waking up," she replied, "I was in Baroff's stable, that was where he kept Niku and there was an empty cup in my hand. Baroff, the dog, was standing over me. He called me Maeve and asked why I was gaping at him. That was when I think he realized that I didn't know him."

"What happened then?"

"He ordered me to get up and clean inside. When I kept staring at him, he said I was a half-wit, so I spit on him."

"Do you remember anything about the woman with the dark hair?"

Maeve shook her head and stood up. "Why? Do you think she was the one who took my memory away?"

"Maybe." Sinbad reached out to pat her on the head, but thought better of it. "Maybe you ought to hit the hay. Good night." He began to walk away when suddenly he felt a bit of rope hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Spinning around he saw Maeve resting her arm. "What was that for?"

"You kissed the woman with the black hair!" the child accused.

"Well...yes...but...Hey! You remembered something!" Excitedly, Sinbad grinned and started to walk back towards Maeve.

However, the child's memory was apparently not finished, because she held a glazed look before picking up another object and thrusting it at him. "More than once! That's just gross! Kissing is bad enough, but kissing evil people…eww!"

Sinbad's joy turned to an irritated sigh. "Why is it that of all the kisses your mind could have dug up, that one came first?"

"Huh?" was her response before her eyes wandered to the sky behind his head. The little girl jumped up and pointed to something, shouting, "Captain Sinbad! What is that?"

Spinning around with his sword unsheathed, Sinbad saw a massive cloud forming in the sky. There was no wind or darkness or any other signs of storm, only the single cloud that constantly grew larger the closer it came to the Nomad.

"Doubar!" Sinbad pointed to the mysterious shape in the sky after he had his brother's attention.

Firouz lifted his magnascope to his eye and let out an awed explanation. He had never seen weather behave so strangely before except by magic.

"Maeve, get below deck," Sinbad hurriedly ordered as he ran to warn the rest of the men.

The little girl started to protest, "But I could h..."

The captain snapped over his shoulder, "NOW!"

Reluctantly, the girl pulled on Bryn's leather glove and held out her hand to Dermott. With the hawk weighing down her arm, Maeve slipped down the stairs just as the cloud covered the sky directly over the Nomad.

It wasn't long before rain and claps of thunder began to shake the ship. The sky and sea beyond remained calm, but the storm prevented the ship from escaping the shadow of the cloud. The rain poured down in heavy sheets, growing colder every second until it formed into hail. The crew protested in pain as the clumps of ice beat upon them and tapped against the wood of the ship. Doubar thought he could hear one of the sails tearing, but he did not want to look up into the hail in order to check.

Bryn ducked close to a mast and shouted, "What are we going to do?"

Firouz mimicked her pose, trying to protect himself from the hail by staying close to a side of the ship. "The only thing we can do is hope that a strong wind comes so we can outrun it!"

It was Doubar's turn to speak up, "Do you think Maeve could..."

Sinbad watched the ship's movement. It rocked violently. Men were grasping at ropes and each other to keep from flying overboard. He cut into his brother's sentence, "She's staying below deck! We can ride this out!"

"Sinbad, the cloud is following us," Bryn pointed out, "There's no way we can ride anywhere unless we have a little help."

The captain at last nodded. Bryn crawled across the deck, afraid that if she stood up she would be lost in the sea. Below deck, Maeve was sitting at the base of the stairs attempting to keep the cargo from sliding around and crushing her. Bryn rushed through an explanation of the cloud and what they needed the child to try and do.

A couple of minutes later, the two reappeared on deck. Maeve raised both arms over her head and began to chant. At first, a warm breeze cut through the storm, then the breeze grew into a steady wind and finally a strong current found its way to the Nomad's sails. The ship gained speed. The cloud sluggishly followed, keeping the ship cradled on the harsh waves it created.

"Not working!" Sinbad criticized from the opposite end of the ship.

"You wanna try this!" the little girl screamed at him over the winds. She dropped her arms to rest for a second, panting as if in pain. The cloud caught up to the ship and the hail came down on them again.

Maeve screamed, but she stood her ground. Raising her arms once more, she continued the spell. The wind reappeared, but moved from a different direction. Instead of giving the Nomad speed, the strong air moved the cloud. It wasn't until the storm creating cloud was easy to outrun that the child's hands fell limply to her sides.

The crew cheered and they regained their balance. The ship continued to rock a little from the waves the storm had left behind. Maeve felt weak and dizzy from her use of power. She leaned on the side of the ship and held her head. In another second, she fell over the edge and into the sea.

More to come very soon... 


	5. FALLING THROUGH THE CRACKS

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is no author's note for this chapter...so why am I typing this?

CHAPTER FIVE: FALLING THROUGH THE CRACKS

Sinbad was the first to the side of the ship, ready to dive in after the little girl. Bryn stopped him. "Look," she said holding up a rope that had been secured to a post below deck and was attached at the other end to the very irate little sorcerer's apprentice who was attempting to keep her head above the water.

Doubar and Rongar pulled her in and Firouz gave her a blanket to dry with. Maeve pulled at the rope around her waist and fumbled with the knot she had tied.

The captain helped her, freeing her from the thick twine. "What made you think to grab a life line?"

The child brushed wet tresses from her eyes and panted from the excitement. She shrugged, "I just had this feeling like I've fallen overboard before. Funny, huh."

"Yeah, funny," Sinbad repeated giving a look to the other crew members, "Well, there should be a dry cloak down in my cabin. Go and get it."

"There you go being bossy again," Maeve said as she coughed out some salt water. She picked herself up and headed below deck. She returned a second later asking, "Which cabin is that?"

Firouz volunteered to take her. The cabin was no different from any of the others except the wooden case built into the wall for storage. There were artifacts collected from their voyages all set into places out of the way. Sinbad had a bunk in the room, but a hammock was hung up over it, indicating that he preferred the swinging rope bed.

Maeve hopped up onto the bunk in order to reach the storage cupboards. In the first one she found nick-nacks and various objects. Meanwhile, Firouz was poking under the bunk. As Maeve opened the second cupboard, Firouz produced a dark blue cloak from a dusty hiding place.

"Here we are, my dear. A little dirty, but nice and warm..." Firouz glanced up and saw the child staring into the cupboard. She pulled out a think brown bundle of material and a small leather book.

"Why does Captain Sinbad have a woman's cloak and a spell book in his cupboard?" she questioned, holding out the items to Firouz.

The items were Maeve's. The scientist just smiled. "Is that a spell book? We could never figure that out. There's some kind of spell on it so none of us can open it."

"I can open it," she replied and illustrated by displaying the pages to Firouz, "Look. Someone drew funny little pictures in here." The spattered, crude ink sketches were of different creatures and people that Firouz recognized from their journeys. The words on the pages gave a description of the villain and the opinionated comments of his crewmates. Firouz never thought Maeve would have been keeping her own log of their travels. He wondered if he should tell Sinbad. Then again, there may have been something written in there that adult Maeve wouldn't want the captain to see. He thought also of allowing her to read it in the hopes it would jog her memory, but once again, Firouz worried that it would prove only to confuse the child.

"You better just put it back," he told the girl as he began to beat the dust off the blue cloak.

Maeve reluctantly did so and then wrapped up in the cloak the scientist offered. "What is everyone trying to hide from me?" she calmly asked, "There's so many secrets on this ship and I feel like half of them are about me."

Just then, a confused voice above deck called out, "Land!"

Firouz almost choked at the sound. He didn't notice the little girl removing the book once again from the cupboard and hiding it in the folds of the cloak. "Impossible," Firouz kept repeating as he and Maeve ran back on deck.

"It looks like Rumina's Island," Sinbad explained with amazement.

"Impossible. We were no where near here only an hour ago," Firouz explained with astonishment.

"Maybe the cloud we just got away from was a time storm," the child suggested, "I heard Baroff talking about what a complicated spell it was when he was talking to the woman with the black hair. It was supposed to steer people off course."

Sinbad sighed, "Or take them exactly where Rumina wants. Well, let's pay her a visit."

Doubar and Rongar filled the long boat with supplies. Maeve sat at the front of the little craft with Bryn who was deep in telepathic conversation with the hawk on her arm. Firouz was busy reading a chart while Rongar was checking one of his many blades. The girl twisted her body around to stare at the ruins of the once skull shaped cave jutting out of the island as it grew closer the more Sinbad and his brother moved the oars.

Doubar at last broke the silence by coughing loudly and saying, "So...is it just me or is this sea calmer than usual?"

Sinbad turned to stare questioningly at his brother. Maeve, in the cool way that was character for the adult version, but they rarely saw with the child, "I wouldn't know. I've never been here before." She turned to face them all and with all the sweetness she had added, "Unless there's something any of you wants to tell me?"

Everyone tried to focus even more on whatever they were doing, especially Sinbad who began searching for invisible birds in the sky. The child looked at the island once again, muttering, "That's what I thought."

Nothing else was said until they had pulled the long boat onto the beach. They were barely on dry land before the girl was tugging on Bryn's arm and saying, "There's evil here."

"No kidding," Sinbad replied unsheathing his sword.

"I liked it better when she wanted to play tag," Doubar whispered.

They walked into the menacing cave in a single file line, Sinbad leading. Maeve fell behind, staring down at the dirt path and watching as they lost the light the further they moved into the cave. Dermott let out a squawk. Rongar lit a torch, then glanced backward to see the child slowly walking. He tapped Firouz on the shoulder.

The scientist thought about calling out to the captain to slow down. However, Sinbad was practically running though the dark passages. He turned back once again, but Maeve had vanished. "Sinbad!" he shouted until the others returned.

The captain and crew searched the area. There were no traps or secret catches for her to have disappeared into. Sinbad slapped his hands against the stone walls angrily.

Firouz apologetically insisted, "I only turned my back for a second..."

"It isn't your fault," Sinbad put in, sighing, "She's here someplace. We'll find her." He leaned against a side of the cave giving an exhausted sigh. Suddenly it was as if the wall had opened up, he fell through. The crew leapt towards the place he vanished from only to find that the wall was once again solid.

"Little Brother!" Doubar desperately called out, "Sinbad!" No answer came.

Maeve's eyes scanned the cavern she had fallen into. It was decorated with fine draperies and expensive furniture. She didn't like it. She wanted to be back on the ship. She couldn't even remember how she had ended up in the tiny room. A noise startled her. Maeve spun about to face a boy, slightly older than herself, who wandered into the room. He was holding his head as if he were in pain and wobbled when he walked. His clothes were far to large for him and he kept one hand at his belt to keep his pants up.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

The boy squinted at Maeve, then the room. "What is this place?" he questioned, "How did I get here?"

The Celt child's heart went out to him, realizing he was lost just like her. "What's the last thing you remember?" she gently asked, trying to think of how the crew had handled this same situation when they had found her. As she motioned for him to sit, she offered a little smile.

"I was on my way to Master Dim Dim's…" the boy stated as his eyes wandered about the cavern. His gaze coming back to her, he added again, "How did I get here?"

"I don't know," she was quick to reply, "It probably has something to do with that woman with the dark hair. Who's Master Dim Dim?"

"A great magician. He's been a teacher to my brother and I for…"

A shadowy form interrupted the boy. He jumped up, making sure to keep a hold on his waistline and instinctively stood in front of Maeve. Rumina entered, her cat in her arms and a smirk on her face. "My, my, my. What have we here?"

Maeve glared at the beauty before them. Something about the sorceress filled the child's heart with rage. She had never known hate before that she could remember. He had greatly disliked Baroff and his death had been no loss, but the feeling she had when this woman came into her sight were nothing like that. Thoughts of murder, of revenge for a crime she couldn't recall, horrible thoughts all directed at this woman swept though Maeve's mind.

"Did you bring us here?" the boy bravely demanded to know.

The witch just laughed, taking a step towards them. The boy moved closer to Maeve who continued to accuse the woman with her eyes. "Such a valiant little boy," she commented, "Good. That will make this all the more fun."

"You're Rumina, aren't you," Maeve put in, a growl in her voice, "What do you want with us?"

Rumina put on a faux innocence. "Why nothing, little peasant wench. In fact, I'm going to let you go now."

The little boy beside her was cautious, but relieved by these words. The eight year old beside him was not as ready to go. "Why are you doing this? What do you want me for!"

Rumina lost her smile for a moment. "Even like this you are a little pain. Listen to me and listen carefully. You are only alive right now because I'm allowing it. I have a task that needs completing so I suggest you take advantage of the opportunity and get out of here before I change my mind."

The little boy nodded. "She's right. I want to get out of here and go home." He turned to Maeve with an insisting gaze until she at last began to follow him from the chamber though a door that Rumina's presence had revealed.

"Oh, just one last thing," Rumina called out when they were almost out of the room. Her eyes glowed and she pointed at the child walking beside Maeve. "Here's a little message for the crew of that pathetic little boat." A lighting bolt shot from her finger and struck the boy. He let out a yelp of pain before falling onto the floor.

Maeve fell down beside him, then began to run at Rumina. "You witch! Why don't you leave us alone!"

Rumina glowered, but said nothing. Instead, she waved a hand and a great whirlwind surrounded the two children. Maeve ran to the unconscious little boy to shield him from the harsh winds. When the strong currents subsided, Maeve realized she was just outside the mouth of the cave beside the long boat. The little boy was still with her, still passed out. She didn't want to leave him there, but she was desperate to find Sinbad and the others. Maeve began to cry, feeling as if she had missed an opportunity for something, like there was something she should have done when she faced Rumina.

Dermott sensed her crying and lead the crew back to the long boat. They found her there, barely noticing the small boy laying in the sand. Maeve ran to Bryn with tears in her eyes. "I was supposed to do something…I can't remember…Oh Bryn, I hate her."

Bryn tried to hold the little girl, but she wasn't quick enough. Maeve had moved from her grasp and plopped down into the sand to stare back at the cave they had left from.

"Hate who?" Doubar questioned, "What are you on about, girl?" He though about also trying to take her up in his arms, but decided against it after seeing the way she had reacted with Bryn.

Drying her eyes, she replied with a little voice, "Rumina. She let us go. I don't know why…" Suddenly, she recalled the boy and recovered from her shock. Crawling over to him, she shook his sleeping form while telling the others, "Rumina hurt him. Firouz, can you help?"

The boy stirred when Maeve rocked his body. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. "This is not a good day," he mumbled when he noticed the strangers staring at him.

"Are you alright?" little Maeve asked, anxiously looking at him for any signs of the lighting shot.

"Oh great," the boy muttered. He stood up and looked out at the sea. "I'm a long way from home, aren't I," he commented, "Doubar's going to be worried a…."

A gasp from the little girl caused the child to stop mid sentence. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Captain Sinbad?"

Oh, come one...you all saw that one coming, admit it! 


	6. Trying

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an author's note...enjoy.

CHAPTER SIX: Trying

The ground beneath them shook. The group piled into the long boat and were silent until they were back on the ship.

Young Sinbad had no sea legs and instantly collapsed when the Nomad set sail. The girl crouch down beside him. "Captain Sinbad?" the little Maeve questioned again as the others all leaned in to get a better look at the boy.

"Captain?" the boy scoffed, "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm a little young to be a captain, don't you think."

The girl only stared for a second as everything began to make sense. Maeve rose up from where she had been observing, her legs shaking beneath her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and cast her eyes downward. "You used to be Captain Sinbad."

The young captain shook his head and ignored the girl. "What's going on? Someone please tell me..."

Firouz, keeping a logical and curious tone to his voice, asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

The kid pulled up on his oversized trousers, glancing at both Maeve and Bryn with a tint of red in his face. He sighed wtih annoyance at having to repeat himself. "I was walking on the beach with my brother. Master Dim Dim was going to tell us a story today after I did my chores."

Doubar growled, "This is ridiculous. I say we hunt down Rumina and force her to change them..." The man paused and glanced at Maeve. He instantly changed his words. "...change Sinbad back."

"It's okay, Doubar. I understand. I might be eight but I'm not stupid." Little Maeve was still standing with a sickened expression and her arms protectively crossed over her stomach. Dermott gave a squwack to which the girl replied, "No. How could I be okay? I'm a grown up!" Her attention went to Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn. "That's what's going on, right. The empty cabin with all the stuff in it was mine." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to be a grown up."

No one knew what to do. If it had been adult Maeve there would have been no problem. She would have held back her tears until she was alone, then after she'd had her cry she would return to them, eyes dry and ready for anything.

Bryn heard Dermott quietly say to himself, "I wish I could hug her."

The mysterious burnette wanted to help. She thought about approaching the child again and wrapping an arm around her, but she wasn't sure how Maeve would react. She could see it on the faces of the three men as well. None of them knew how to handle a crying eight year old and it left them all feeling utterly useless.

To the suprise of them all, the young Sinbad went to young Maeve and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a grown up," he told her reassuringly, "You probably misunderstood."

She wiped her tears on her hand and shook her head. "I'm not wrong. You're a grownup too. We're under a spell. That's your brother." She pointed to Doubar.

The little boy was about to protest, only Doubar confirmed what Maeve had said. "It's the truth, little brother. You're a famous sea captain now. We're all part of your crew and this is your ship."

Sinbad could see it, the elder brother from his memory in the bearded face of the husky man. It took a moment for him to register the information, but he allowed it to sink into his brain and accepted it. "Okay, then. If I'm the captain then I say we find a way to change us back."

"You're even a bossy child," Maeve stated, "Besieds, it isn't that easy. We have to find that Rumina woman again to undo the spell."

Sinbad, the little boy, was quick to respond. "Then why are we standing around here? Let's go find her."

The other crew members laughed at the familiar tone coming from the lad's mouth. "You heard the captain," Doubar chuckled, "Let's set sail!"

"May I make a quick suggestion," Firouz cut in, "That we stop at the first port and find the captain some clothes that fit him."

The task was done, taking a little extra time at the village they stopped in to gather supplies. Maeve was quiet the entire time they traveled to the port, as well as when they left it to begin their hunt for Rumina. She threw herself into various chores, working her little body to exhaustion.

When the young Sinbad found her, her short waves of stawberry tresses were a mess from the day of long work and was nearly passed out over the rope she was twining together. "Are you any better?" he asked.

"How can you be so okay?" she wanted to know.

"I figure, what good will it do to panic? I trust Doubar and he trusts the rest of these people. It's exciting like seeing into the future. I want to know who I am now and what I've missed. Don't you?"

"I thought I did," she muttered.

Confused, Sinbad asked, "What's wrong with being grown up?"

Setting aside the rope, the girl pointed out, "What if I'm like you were as a grown up?"

"Why? What was I like as a grownup?" The little captain's voice instantly turned defensive.

"Bossy. Arrogant...like you are now. But you were hiding something. Bryn said it was a broken heart and it would always put you in bad mood for no real reason!" The volume of Maeve's voice rose with each word, sensing that the boy was about to argue with her.

Showing his age, the boy yelled, "Hey! I'd never let anyone break my heart! That would make me a stupid grown up!"

"Well, I guess you were a stupid grown up then!" she replied with a bit of a sneer, "You don't even remember anything about being grown up so how do you even know."

Sinbad leaned on the sword he assumed was his own since he had been holding it when he was turned into a child. The sabre was too large for him, but he refused to give it up. "I remember! I was searching for someone."

"You were not. You just made that up," Maeve insisted.

"What's going on over here?" Doubar gruffly questioned when he heard the squabbling.

"Nothing," Sinbad muttered.

Yet Maeve was not ready to let the topic go. "Sinbad says he remembers what it was like to be a grown up, but I think he's lying."

"I didn't say I remembered what it was like to be grown up! I said I remember that I was looking for someone...two people, I think," Sinbad explained, then turned to his big brother for support.

Firouz stepped over just as Doubar was nodding. The scientist elaborated, "It's true, Maeve. Sinbad had us searching the seas for Master Dim-Dim and for you."

"For her!" Sinbad almost spat out, "Why? Did she owe me money?" He smiled slightly suggesting that he meant it as a joke, however Maeve left in a huff, off to find another odd job to keep her mind occupied.

It was several days before they stopped once again. The village was average, a good size with friendly people. They had little to say about Rumina, however they were especially oblidging when it came to the topic of their own magical menace.

Firouz had been studying both of the children constantly. "I don't understand. Why does Sinbad have his memory and Maeve doesn't. I mean, Sinbad knows who he is and can even remember little things about the present, but Maeve's not improving the tiniest bit."

Rongar pointed at Maeve and made a meaniful gesture with his hands. Bryn interrupted, "Maybe you're right. Maybe she not really trying to remember."

The inventor nodded his head. "An excellent observation." He sighed, "I just wish we knew how to help her."

The girl in question had perched herself atop a barrel watching Doubar and the pint-sized Sinbad listen intently to the village elder's tales of a horrible creature that had attacked them recently. Dermott flew over to her, chirping in her ear and trying to cheer her. A brief smile crossed her face, giving the crew hope as they watched. But a second later the smile had vanished and they all were disappointed.

"Perhaps Sinbad should try talking with her again," Firouz suggested, "Provided he doesn't just make her angry again."

"She won't talk to me," the boy said over hearing the conversation as he and Doubar re-joined the group.

Dermott perched on Bryn's hand. Bryn shook her head a little. "Dermott told me that she was like this as a child. When something upset her, she'd get really quiet about it."

"You can really understand that bird?" Sinbad marveled. Dermott schreeched. At first, everyone laugh, thinking the hawk was insulted by Sinbad's wonderous tone. Dermott stretched his wings and Bryn released him. They all watched the hawk soar towards the place where Maeve had been sitting, only to see an empty barrel.

The young Sinbad could not explain his sudden terrror. He felt his heart race and his palms sweat. Images of a storm flashed in his mind's eye and the boy could not keep his thoughts straight. "Maeve!" he heard himself shout with such power and fear that he didn't reckognize the voice. It sounded more like the voice of an adult.

Shaking off the panic, Sinbad repeated in a much more child-like way, "Maeve, where'd ya go?"

Bryn shaded her eyes with her hand, watching Dermott soar behind a building as she commented, "He's not sure where she is."

Doubar creased his brow. "We better find her," he commented.

"I believe it would be more productive if we split up," Firouz added.

The group separated into three groups, Bryn following Dermott, the scientist and silent warrior paired off, and Sinbad trailed after his big brother.

Little Maeve had wandered off when she heard a scream. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell the others. She wasn't sure why she crept behind a building towards the source of the sound despite her shaking knees and the fear in her gut. Even after the shouts stopped she continued onward.

The sight she was met with was that of an unconcious woman, fallen over her little son in a final attempt to protect him, but instead trapping the toddler under his fainted mother. They were caught between the back of a house and the shadow of a monster, a Cenataur. The half horse creature was clomping up to the frightened child, the hooves beating up the dust of the alley. His human arm carried a spike deorated club which he raised high over the sleeping woman's head as the human-like face released a whinny and a snort.

Maeve jumped out with little thought to a plan or the dangers to herself. She was already forming a fireball between her palms. Her own arm pulled back and tossed the fireball at the monster before his club came down on the mother and child. Screams emitted from the cenataur which were almost human. The shorched hide of the horse body caused the monster to face his attacker and forget the previous victims. At first, Maeve stood her ground trying to form a second fireball. However, her heart pumped and her concentration vanished the closer the monster came.

The cenataur was more focused. He swung his club. Maeve jumped and screamed, but was not quick enough to dodge the blades sticking out from the end of the blunt object. She felt the quick slice in her side and heard her clothes rip at the place where blood surfaced. However, all she was aware of was the pain. She knew she needed to run away or cry for help or find a way to fight back, but all she could do was pull at the hole in her dress where she'd been wounded.

Bryn and Dermott were the first to find her. Dermott flew off to get the others while Bryn sent a blast to the Cenataur whose attention left the girl. Meanwhile, Maeve steadied herself and fought tears. She swayed as she bled.

Firouz and Rongar entered the alley from another entrance, finding themselves behind the monster. Rongar, with sword at the ready, was instantly at Bryn's side as the easily distracted Cenataur advanced on her. Firouz tended to Maeve, helping her to sit in the dirt and move her out of the way of the fighting.

Dermott returned with Doubar and Sinbad. Doubar's sword was unsheathed on reflex and he ran to help his crewmates without hesitation. The little boy held back, wanting so badly to help but realizing he knew nothing of fighting or monsters except what heroes faced in the stories Master Dim Dim raised him on. Sinbad, great captain of the seven seas, watched helplessly as his crew, the crew he couldn't even remember, struck fatal blows to the beast body.

Every now and again the boy would attempt to raise the sword he carried and try to run into the fight, yet the wieght of the weapon kept him a safe distance from the battle. It was not long until he missed all chances as the Cenataur was killed by one last stab by Rongar.

After checking on the mother and child, Firouz reviving her with water and checking both for injury, the entire crew surrounded Maeve. At first, Maeve had seemed alright. She acted like the cut was not deep and even joked that she was having bad luck with half human monsters. But by the time the man of science was done with the poor woman and her toddler, the little sorceress was close to tears once again. She moved her weak hands from her side and revealed to everyone the deep cut before she collapsed. 


	7. Dreaming

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's taking me soooooo long to write this, but it's coming along and I promise to be a little more punctual in the future. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (thank you ness345, CandyCane, Space-Case7029, Maggybeth, dshortklutz, fanny, Lai-Ku, LostMarbles, ads, and maevezanar! Oh and to maevezanar: I actually dropped the movie plotline idea so don't worry about it, you're not nuts. And the advertising is actually quite cool! I plan to check out your link!)

CHAPTER SEVEN: Dreaming

The Village was all too grateful for the help provided by the crew of the Nomad and stocked the ship full of all the supplies they could spare. Firouz, having left a number of his equipment on the ship, rushed them into the long boat, Doubar carefully carrying the little girl whose blood now stained one side of her dress.

She was laid upon the only steady bunk on the ship, which had been built in Sinbad's cabin, although the man had always preferred a swinging hammock. While Firouz tended to her and Dermott supervised, the rest of the men, and lady, waited anxiously in the main cabin.

Young Sinbad was staring straight ahead. He was seated on a bench staring at all the swords hung neatly on the far wall. "Where's Lea?" he suddenly asked in a dull, sad voice.

Doubar was struck dumb by the question. He recovered quickly when he saw the sharp look in his little brother's eyes. "She's gone Sinbad. There was an accident...a long time ago."

Sinbad's head slowly gave a nod. "What about her? Will she be alright?" His head then jerked in the direction of the cabin he had been told was his.

Rongar reached out to place a comforting hand on the child's shoulder, but Doubar shook his head and the man drew back his arm.

Bryn offered a smile. "Firouz will have her better before you know it and the two of you can fight as usual."

A smile attempted to show itself on Sinbad's face, but vanished quickly. He looked up at his brother with cloudy eyes. "I was useless today, Doubar. I couldn't help. I couldn't even...

Doubar instantly sat down next to Sinbad. "None of that now. Sinbad, you are a great man, but right now you are just a boy. You can't expect to do be able to do everything."

Sinbad stood up and walked over to the row of swords. The boy pulled out the sword with the blue engraving down the blade. "Whose is this?"

"Maeve's," Doubar stated also standing, "You usually kept in here to make sure it didn't rust or the blade wasn't dull."

"But she was gone," the child pointed out with slight confusion, "Why would I polish her sword if she wasn't even here?" He weighed it in his arms awkwardly staring that his own reflection in a corner of the steel.

Doubar set his hand on Sinbad's shoulder. "Because sometimes, little brother, we just have to keep believing people will come back."

The cabin door opened and Firouz stepped out breaking the moment between the two brothers. The sword fell from the boy's hands, but no one noticed the loud clang it made against the wood floor. Every person in the room held their breath as he moved his mouth to speak. The man rubbed his curly head and sighed, "She's conscious and I've stopped the bleeding."

"So...she's not going to...she's going to live," Sinbad almost meekly asked as he heard the rest of the room release a unified exhale of relief.

The man of science grinned, "The cut was deep but not deep enough to hit any internal organs. But I need someone to talk to her and keep her calm while I mend the wound."

Doubar winked at the boy who barely reached the great man's middle. "Sounds like something for a hero."

Sinbad scoffed, "Me? But she'll just yell at me to get out."

"Well, at least it would keep her from yelling at Firouz," Bryn pointed out.

Maeve lay with her eyes focusing on the notches in the cabin's ceiling, trying to hold back the tears the pain was causing her. Her blood stained over dress had been removed and she lay in her shift with a large tear in the side of it. Firouz was busy mixing together different herbs and liquids. The young captain entered and wrinkled his nose at the scientist's work as its stench filled the crowded space.

"What is that?" he asked with obvious disgust.

"Something that will help with the pain," Firouz began to explain, "You see this wild root with this..." He paused when the little girl attempted to suppress a groan.

Sinbad went to her, staring down at the angry wound in her side and offering a quick grin. "I'd be yelling like crazy if I had a cut like that in me."

She glanced up at him a little scornfully. "What happened to you hating me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I never hated you," he corrected, "You hate me, remember." He pulled up a stool close to her bunk and perched upon it. His back was to Firouz, but he could still hear the sounds of mixing and mashing.

"I don't hate you, either, stupid," she responded. He was tempted to return the insult when he heard her whimper and gasp as a little breeze brushed over her stab wound.

Almost as a reaction, the little boy caught her hand with his and offered, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you make it stop hurting?" she whispered pleadingly.

Sinbad shook his head regretfully, giving the hand in his a squeeze. "I could tell you a story. Master Dim Dim always tells me stories when he wants to take my mind off bad stuff." The little girl's lips pressed together tightly, but she nodded at him to try with his story telling abilities. He wasn't nervous, even though when he opened his mouth he had no idea which on of his old master's tales would come rushing out.

"Once, there was a girl…a girl who was followed by this dark monster that only she could see. It went with her everywhere and always made her sad. She couldn't fight it or chase it away by herself. The only thing she could do was keep the monster from hurting anyone else. She was afraid no one would ever believe her about the monster, so she never told anyone.

"It wasn't until one day when a old traveler met her on the road that things changed. He told her that he could sense something dark following her and knew how to free her from her loneliness. He knew how stop the darkness..." Sinbad heard Firouz's movement stop. "I think he's ready."

Firouz came close by with a cup in his hand. The concoction within was bubbling and fizzing. There was a potent smell, almost rancid. "All right, here's something to make you feel better," he announced.

Maeve's face tinted green. "Firouz, I'm not going to have to...drink that, am I?" she questioned with fear.

"Of course. What did you think it was for?"

"I think I'd rather die from the pain," she replied.

Sinbad smiled, but kept his hand around hers, even when she nearly broke his fingers as the thick medicine was poured down her throat. When she loosened her grip, she scratched her tongue along the top row of her teeth in an attempt to rid her mouth of the after taste. With her tongue still pressed against the top of her mouth she asked, "Ta' wha' hap'ens?"

Sinbad glanced at Firouz who signaled for him to continue. The little boy turned back to the girl and whispered with a storyteller's flare, "The old man told the girl that the only way to beat the monster was to let someone save her."

"Let someone save her? But how could she do that if no one else could see the monster?" Maeve asked, her voice raspy from the thick medicine.

"Don't interrupt," Sinbad scolded teasingly, realizing that he sounded like Dim Dim. "What the man said to her was that she'd have to fall and trust someone else to catch her. The only way to defeat the monster was with help."

Firouz began to bandage Maeve, his touch not as painful as it had been before the medicine.

Maeve stared anxiously at Sinbad, barely noticing Firouz. "Who helps the girl?"

Sinbad thought for a long while until finally letting out a short laugh. "You know, I don't think Master Dim Dim ever finished that story."

"Great," Maeve sarcastically remarked then heard Firouz exclaim that he was finished. "Really? Can I go up on deck now?"

"No, you need rest," Firouz insisted, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder when she tried to sit up. He gathered up his equipment, followed by starting out the cabin door.

"Firouz..." the red haired child's voice caused him to pause. She was shy, but her words were unmistakable. "Thank you."

The scientist smiled. It was a small smile, one of surprise and sadness. Firouz then exited with a nod of his curly head.

With him gone, Maeve grunted, turning her eyes back up to the ceiling. "I don't want to stay in here. It's bor-ring!"

Young Sinbad casually offered, "I can stay with you, if you want."

The eight year old eyed her companion with uncertainty. Finally, she sighed as if surrendering. "Did you know that if you pull off a lizard's tail it'll keep moving?"

"Neat!"

The two began to talk, the conversation starting off as the usual chatter of little kids - what types of animals were the most interesting, comparisons of favorite objects, equal disgust to the mention of least favorite foods. It was a half an hour before their talk turned more serious.

"Do you have dreams?" he questioned, "You know, about being grown up?"

Maeve attempted to sit up, moaning slightly at the pain in her side. "No. I have nightmares...well, one nightmare."

"What's that?"

"I'm drowning." Maeve slowly shifted her body, turning until she was sitting with her back against the cabin wall and her feet sticking out over the side of the bunk. Sinbad climbed up to sit beside her, also leaning his back against the wall. "I'm drowning," she said again, "And someone is calling out my name. Then I hear a splash and the voice calling out to me is coming near me. Then I wake up."

"They told me you fell overboard," Sinbad pointed out, "I bet that's what you're dreaming about."

"But who jumped into the water? What happened to him? They couldn't find me so..."

"He ended up washed up on a beach and we found him a few hours later," Doubar explained as he entered the cabin, "How are you feeling, lass?"

Maeve smirked at the concern of yet another crew member. "Better. But, Doubar, who was it that tried to save me?"

The man sat down on the stool that Sinbad had previously occupied. "Who do you think," he replied as he motioned to his little brother.

"Me?" Sinbad remarked with surprise, "So I finally get to be a good swimmer?"

"Apparently not. He said you were washed ashore," Maeve teased.

Sinbad frowned at the crack. He considered a comeback when a screech from Dermott caused a commotion from the crew. "Man comin' aboard!" one of the Nomad's members announced.

Doubar looked confused and was quick to start out of the cabin. He paused to look at Sinbad, "Whoever it is, he's going to want to see the captain."

The boy jumped off the bunk enthusiastically. Maeve started to slowly rise, but he spun back around and pointed his finger forcefully. "Sit, Maeve."

"But I..."

"Captain's orders."

After he was gone, Maeve growled, "Some captain. He can't even reach the tiller."

Rongar, Firouz, and Bryn were already questioning the man who had rowed a long boat up to the ship. He was pale and red haired from the curls on his head to the twisted beard decorating the end of his chin.

"I'm Dudden," was his introduction, "I'm a merchant; I come from the village. By the way, thank you for killing that creature for us. Aye, twas a true terror."

"Sorry, but point in fact, you don't look like you were born in that village or even in this region of the world for that matter..." Firouz stated as graciously as he could.

Dudden clapped his hands together and sharply breathed inward. "Yes. That is true. I was not born there. I'm a merchant from a land far northwest. I stay in that village half of the year while I am collecting items for trade." He slapped his palms together once again. When he opened his mouth he was much more boisterous and became the voice of a true salesman. "That's what brings me here. I noticed that you had a child with you who looked as if she could have been from my area of the world."

Dermott screamed once again, but his thoughts and feelings were so panicked that Bryn could not make any sense of it.

"What do you want with Maeve?" Sinbad asked, stepping closer to the stranger.

The man from Eire rubbed his hands. "Well, if the child is an orphan aboard your vessel, I wanted to offer my services to take her back with me to her people when I return in a month."

The hawk's wings beat wildly and he swooped down from his perch near the crow's nest until he nearly collided with the man's head.

"Dermott!" Doubar shouted ,scolding, "What the devil has gotten into you!"

"Crazy vulture," Dudden good naturedly commented, "I think I should talk with the child." Without permission from the crew, he pushed his way towards the short door which lead below the deck. Sinbad was the first to follow in protest, the rest of the main crew members close behind.

Bryn focused her energy on the hawk, pushing past all of his fear and anger to find an image. It was a memory, flash of a dream in which the same man several years younger had grabbed a teenaged girl with red hair. The girl was yelling and crying at someone in front of her. The vision changed perspective so Bryn could see who it was that had commanded this man to restrain the young woman. A breath taking girl a little bit younger with jet black hair stood with her arms crossed in front of her. She smirked down at the hysterical red head, then waved a hand to order her to be taken away.

The sorceress's heart leapt into her throat. "That man works for Rumina...Don't let him near Maeve, he works for Rumina!" She ran to join in the chase, Dermott swooping overhead.

Dudden came to the cabin door behind which Maeve sat unaware of what was happening. How he knew where she was did not matter, all that mattered was stopping him from entering the room. As he pushed open the door, the young captain slid underneath, managing to go into the room before him. Instantly the boy shoved his body against the wood trying to shut the door on the man's arm, but the strength of the Celt was such that with one shove the door swung in full, knocking Sinbad onto his backside.

Maeve jumped out of her bunk, grunting in pain as she picked Sinbad off the floor. Dudden turned to the two children and a memory flashed in Maeve's head. It was more like a piece of nightmare, panic filling her up. She heard herself scream for Dermott, although she wasn't sure why.

Dudden slammed the door closed. Sinbad scrambled to find something that would protect them. He chose a book which Maeve had taken from the cupboard in the room. He lifted it up, swinging it in his hands as a threat. Doubar and Rongar pounded on the other side of the door, but for all their brawn they could not knock down the thin wooden barrier.

The young captain swung the book again, allowing it to smack at Dudden's hand as it reached out. The man snarled as he snatched at the tome, then angrily flung it down onto the ground in front of the pair. Maeve attempted to form a fireball, but all her weak body could manage was a couple of sparks.

Dudden reached into his vest for a crumpled piece of parchment and a small glass vile. His hand grabbed at a clump of Maeve's hair. She fought as best she could all the while calling out, "Sinbad, do something!"

Dudden managed to pull out the cork on the vile with his teeth, snapping for the child to hold still as he spit the cork back out. The Celt read from the paper as best he could over Maeve's shouts and the angry punches against the door while he lifted the glass container, preparing to pour the mysterious liquid within down the girl's throat.

As the boy watched as three drops of the liquid rolled out of the vile and onto Maeve's lips, he felt dread. Maeve's eyes slipped closed for the umpteenth time in several days. In another second Sinbad ran at their captor, using all of his weight to knock the man down. The glass tube slipped from Dudden's hand and the liquid within flew about the room. Although Sinbad didn't see where the vile had landed he sensed an odd taste in his mouth and knew that he had somehow swallowed some of the concoction.

Scrambling to find the bit of parchment he'd been reading off of, Dudden found it resting on the book Sinbad had used as a weapon, which lay open, the spine broken. It was his turn to panic as the wood of the door was giving way to an axe one of the crew members was violently swinging against it. He read, not sure if what he was reading was from the book or the scrap of parchment.

Maeve and Sinbad lay on the floor, helpless as the children they were with the world growing dark around them. Dudden finished his incantation just as the door gave way to the blade and broke open. Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz burst through first.

The men's' eyes scanned the cabin wildly, but the Celt had vanished. They also searched for the children. Doubar took a step forward, his foot colliding with something soft. He fearfully looked down. Sleeping peacefully, almost side by side, was a young man of sixteen and a girl with red hair who was almost the same age.


	8. Clumsy Thief

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

CHAPTER Eight: Clumsy Thief

A sorceress crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the red haired man cowering before her. "Do you realize what you have done! You read the wrong words! You were supposed to make them younger!"

"I beg forgiveness..." he began to trembled, "I...I did not mean to turn them into teenagers..."

"Quiet!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. As the Celt on the floor of her lair shook and awaited his fate, the witch laughed a little, her black hair brushing against her shoulders as she moved. "Teenagers, did you say? Well, then. This may still work to my advantage."

After the teens were dressed into more fitting clothes for their age, Firouz checked both Maeve and Sinbad over thoroughly, then left them to sit alone below deck while he told his findings to the others.

"Other than the cut on Maeve's side they are both perfectly healthy," the scientist pointed out, "Just...older."

"But why are they older?" Doubar questioned aloud.

Bryn was holding the book and scrap of parchment that had been left on the floor. "I think that man read some of the words out of this book instead of the spell he was supposed to say."

"Let me see that," Firouz requested. Bryn handed him the leather bound tome and his eyes grew wide. "This is Maeve's journal. The little her pulled it out of a cupboard her first day back on board."

Nodding, Bryn added, "And the page it was open to mentions something that happened to Maeve when she was sixteen years old."

"What was that?" Doubar asked.

"It doesn't say," Firouz told him, "But it must be the reason they are the way they are now."

"How are they?" Bryn wanted to know.

Firouz was still distracted by the book, but managed to tear his thoughts away to answer, "Oh...um, they're shaken up, but they seem alright. They even remember everything...well, Maeve still doesn't know who she is, but the remember everything else."

In that moment, the young captain came up on deck with a forced confidence in his steps. He took note at how all of the men on board stared at him, watching how every one of them compared his movements with the captain they all knew. Trying to ignore their gaze, he focused on Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, and Bryn and said, "So...what's our next move?"

"Where's Maeve?" Bryn questioned.

The teen gave a little shrug and nodded at the doorway he had just exited from.

Doubar glanced at Bryn who smiled to tell him she understood. Dermott flew onto her hand and the pair went below deck. Maeve was holding up a piece of glass to inspect her appearance. She was running a hand through her red hair and frowning.

"You wanna talk?" Bryn asked her as she set Dermott on his perch.

At first, Maeve scoffed, "There's nothing to talk about."

Pursing her lips together and sensing all the confusion in the young woman, Bryn took a seat in the large room and pretended to be preoccupied with Dermott.

Maeve, annoyed by the unwanted company, set down the mirror and limped into her cabin, muttering something about how Firouz told her to rest. Bryn waited a second before, with Dermott back on her gloved hand, went to the cabin door to hear Maeve crying gently. The sorceress knocked lightly and was surprised when she heard a sixteen year old voice gave her permission to enter.

Doubar invited Sinbad to sit with him, Rongar, and Firouz as they discussed the next course to chart. "What we need is to find someone who could undue Rumina's spell," Firouz stated.

The young captain's brow creased. "I thought only the person who cast a spell could break it."

"Yes, but in this case Rumina's had her minions performing the spells, excepting the case where she turned you into a child. So, there could be a chance that someone with great power could perform the same spell again in order to make you both the right ages." Firouz seemed rather proud of what little magical knowledge his logic had been able to come up with.

Doubar grumbled, "What we need is Master Dim Dim."

Sinbad shook his finger in the air and his eyes lit up. "Or maybe we don't need another person at all. I bet Bryn could perform the spell if she just had something that would temporarily give her more power." He faced his friends to make sure he had their attention. "I have this memory of this amulet which gave a person complete control over a large amount of magic, but only for a short amount of time. It's in an ice cavern on an island in the north..."

"You remember that?" Doubar nearly choked. Rongar and Firouz looked at the first mate questioningly and he clarified, "When Sinbad was fifteen he was the crew member on a ship that took a voyage to that ice cavern. The captain went power crazed and in the end destroyed himself. The only reason the ship and men made it back home was because of Sinbad. They made him captain after that."

Sinbad couldn't help smiling and being pleased with himself as pride welled up in his chest. Bryn and Maeve came from below deck, the teenaged girl obviously feeling better about her new situation after having a talk with the female crewmember. Dermott was comfortably perched on Maeve's hand.

She stood outside of the group of men and commented, "I don't like that smirk on his face."

"I think I know how to fix us!" he told smugly.

The young woman shot him a sharp look and responded with, "I didn't know we were broken." With that she walked over to the stern of the ship with Dermott chirping away.

Sinbad's smirk faded. With a roll of his eyes he asked the others, "Is she always going to be like this?"

The rest of the crew all glanced at each other until with laughing eyes, all responded with their own 'yes'.

Doubar continued to chuckle as he rose up from the group and announced, "I'll go chart the course. You want to give me a hand, little brother?"

The sixteen year old Sinbad still had his eyes on Maeve who was sharing a quiet moment with the hawk. No one would have guess that only a few moments earlier she had been weeping for reasons even she was unsure of. Sinbad couldn't explain the sudden feeling of embarrassment that swept over him, since he had no recollection of feeling like that around any of the other girls in his past, but he decided that the past was too full of holes to trust. So, he shook off his thoughts and followed Doubar.

Firouz exhaled loudly. Rongar gave him a questioning expression to which the scientist replied, "I was just thinking that we are in trouble. At least with them as children we could discipline them. There's no telling what will happen with them this age."

It was Bryn's turn to smirk. "Come on now Firouz, teenagers aren't so bad. You just need to know how to relate to them."

"Ha! I didn't know how to relate to them when I was one," the man pointed out, "And Rongar's teen years weren't exactly average. And you don't even remember your..." Bryn's eyes fell. "I am sorry..." he started.

"It's alright," Bryn put in, "I think that's why Maeve's confiding in me; she knows I can relate in some ways to what she's going through."

Firouz nodded. "It's so strange. Maeve used to be the one of us who knew how to relate to people who were lonely and lost, now she's that person and we don't know how to help."

Bryn's smile turned sad. "Firouz, for Maeve to relate to those people means she was always lonely and lost."

The man of science's head seemed suddenly heavy as it faced the deck and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Perhaps Sinbad was right...the adult Sinbad...perhaps it would be better for Maeve if we left her like this. She's still not too old to start all over again."

The three crew members now had their attention on Maeve who was seemed happy enough for the time being. She was smiling as she looked out onto the water, daydreaming of a home and family she knew did not exist. Then, they looked at Sinbad. Sixteen years old and he still had that arrogant stance with his hands on his hips. He took charge, but still listened intently to every instruction Doubar gave him. He was in no way uncertain. It was easy to see how he had become a captain at such a young age.

That day Sinbad and Maeve had little time to talk or continue the easy friendship they had developed as children. Maeve began to read the magic books she found in her cabin while Sinbad studied charts and refreshed his memory to all the skills he needed as captain. It was rare for them to have entire conversations, but the talks usually involved a question on something of little importance or updates on the healing wound in Maeve's side followed a couple of insults being flung from both directions. Still, the more rare these conversations became, the more determined Sinbad was to have a chance to talk to Maeve.

The next day, pair were taking a break on deck. Maeve had chosen to sit on the steps leading to the upper deck overlooking the sea. Sinbad watched Maeve as she was quick to brush the hair from her face. "I think it was you," he finally spoke with thoughtfulness and slight embarrassment.

The girl looked up at him with a questioning stare. "You think it was me..."

"Bryn told you I had a broken heart as an adult. I think it was you who broke it," Sinbad stated, then instantly wished he could take back the theory.

He watched as the maiden attempted to hide the red in her cheeks amongst her red tresses. Recovering from the thought, Maeve shook her head a little and told him, "Well, if it was me I'm sorry. I'm sure I didn't mean to turn you into a pirate with a bad attitude."

"I couldn't have been that bad!" Sinbad scoffed.

"Well...you were certainly moody," Maeve put in, "What can you remember? Do you remember your life?"

"Only up to this age," he confessed, "It's the strangest thing cause I can remember yesterday and being a little kid here on the ship, but I can also remember a yesterday where I was in a sea battle...It's like the two memories are fighting against each other in my head." He touched his forehead for a second, tapping his finger against where the headband had been. Then his hand moved shyly to Maeve's head, but he did not touch her. "What about you?"

"Nothing still...although I think..." Maeve forced a smile and shook her head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Sinbad scooted closer to her with curiosity. "No, really. What is it?"

"It's just a feeling, like something bad happened when I was this age...something that changed my life," Maeve explained, 'I can't remember what it was though."

Dermott flew down at that second, perching on the side of the ship just beside Maeve. She reached out and gently caressed his feathers. "Dermott might know," Sinbad suggested, "Everyone told me that he's been with you since before you came to the Nomad."

"I tried that. He won't tell me anything," Maeve explained, "He says I have to remember on my own, but I think he's just being stubborn." With a sigh, Maeve put her attention back on Sinbad, "Maybe I don't want to know."

He chuckled, "You keep saying that."

Maeve smiled, then fell back into silence, staring off at the sunset. She barely noticed when Dermott, growing bored, flew off to find Bryn.

"A dinar for your thoughts," Sinbad offered as he tried his best not to show how Maeve how the feeling was washing over him again, that sudden feeling that made him nervous and self-conscious.

Her cheeks flushing once again. "Nothing."

"You keep saying that too."

"It's just...why do you think it was me who broke your heart?" She managed to say the words quickly, stuttering and stumbling over them as any embarrassed teenaged girl would.

Sinbad shrugged, "I don't know. I guess the same way you know that something horrible happened to you at this age." He leaned in close to whisper in case Dermott was still close by, "It's just a feeling."

The two teens continued to sit very close with their faces breathing the same patch of air. They moved in a little closer when suddenly a booming voice called out, "Little brother!"

Sinbad, like a thief caught red handed, instantly jumped up and tried his very hardest to act casual. He guiltily avoided Maeve's vision and went to see Doubar. Had he looked at her he would have realized she was looking in the opposite direction. "Yeah," he said back attempting to sound bored.

Doubar was at the tiller. His face was a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Why don't you stay up here and help me steer the ship."

"Sure thing, big brother," Sinbad replied thinking he had almost gotten away with the lost moment.

Doubar gruffly added, "And don't be getting ideas about Maeve. I remember exactly what you were like at this age and I'll have none of that around the lass."

The teenager rolled his eyes and insisted, "Honestly, I wouldn't dare try anything with Maeve. She'd probably kill me."

"Probably."

"Besides. It isn't like that. Maeve was my friend...right."

"Right."

"Nothing more. Right?"

"Right."

"I'd be broken hearted if any of my friends disappeared like she did."

"Of course you would."

"Doubar, stop laughing."


	9. Talks

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's taking me soooooo long to write this, but it's coming along and I promise to be a little more punctual in the future. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! By the way, not a lot happening in this chapter - just a bridge between scenes.

CHAPTER NINE: Talks

It was calm seas all the next few days. The sun was hitting the horizon, bathing the world in a pink hue. The teenaged Sinbad fell easily into his role as captain, but still could not help wanting to act his age. Meanwhile, Maeve spent much of her time talking to Bryn or Dermott about magic.

Rongar took over the tiller for the captain, who had been watching the red head sit quietly alone with a book in her lap. Sinbad approached her slowly as if coming upon a skittish animal.

Maeve held the book up higher, attempting to hide her face from Sinbad. "What are you reading?" he questioned, looking at the leather binding feeling a sudden jealousy toward her attention to the inanimate object.

"Magic book," was her short reply.

Sinbad nodded his head and sighed. "Oh. Okay. Well...you've been reading for hours. Need a break? Or do you want to help me with the mizzen ropes..."

Releasing an irritated sound, Maeve shifted the book in front of her and grumbled, "I'm trying to find out what that woman did to us so Bryn can undo it."

Sinbad attempted to move the book down so as to get a look at her face. She resisted, yanking the book back in front of her and making another annoyed sound. Setting his hands on his hips, Sinbad told her, "I thought we could talk. We don't really talk anymore. I think we had more conversations when we were fighting as little kids, remember?"

Glancing up from the book and rolling her eyes, Maeve curtly answered, "Yes, Sinbad, I remember. It was only last week after all."

Frowning, Sinbad thought about simply leaving the subject and walking away. However, he did not want to loose nor did he want Maeve to keep her face hidden in her books all day long. In a moment of complete thoughtlessness, Sinbad grabbed at the volume of magic again, snatching it right from Maeve's hands.

"Sinbad, you wretch! Give that back to me!" she yelled, jumping up to chase after the captain as he backed away, holding the book over his head.

Dermott watched and began to make a twittering noise. "Stop that. It isn't funny," Maeve snapped at the bird, then turned her anger back on Sinbad, "If you don't cut this out I'll never speak to you again!"

Sinbad laughed heartily, "No more insults! Sounds good to me."

"Oh!" Maeve huffed. "Fine, have it your way." She shook the hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. Pointing both hands at Sinbad who stood still with book in hand and an inquisitive smile. "Rise up," she commanded concentrating all of her energy on the young man. As she repeated the same words, Sinbad felt himself grow lighter until his feet lifted off the deck.

"Woah," was all he managed to say as he looked down, noticing that Maeve was panting.

A moment later, Maeve dropped her hands, causing Sinbad to fall two feet down, landing on the deck with a loud thud. The apprentice sorcerer also fell, her knees giving way beneath her. Sinbad ran over to her as she weakly held her head.

"Maeve," he worriedly called out as he reached her, "Are you alright?"

The teenager's eyes lost their weary expression, flashing with mischief. Maeve snatched the book from Sinbad's hands and triumphantly told him, "Fooled you."

Sinbad didn't find it as funny. He swore under his breath and pushed away from the girl. Maeve followed him. "What's the matter?"

"I've got to take my turn at the tiller," Sinbad called over his shoulder.

The young sorcerer's apprentice gave Sinbad a dark look. "That's what I thought." The words were just loud enough for Sinbad to make out. He turned to her and demanded an explanation. "I'm the girl who broke your heart, right. Better stay away from me." Her voice grew lower as if she was trying to impersonate him.

Moving back towards her, Sinbad pointed a finger at her and realized, "You were trying to make me angry at you!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"And so what if I was?"

Sinbad paused. He took a deep breath and tried hard to ignore his frustration. "Maeve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insisted, "Why do you always have to ask so many questions. Humph." With that, she picked up her book and stomped her feet across the deck.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sinbad turned back towards the tiller. "Girls."

Dermott soared over the ship and followed his sister. The young woman scowled up at the bird as he twittered. "I'm not being rough on him...I just don't...oh, why don't you leave me alone. If you aren't going to tell me anything then..." Dermott flew down closer and Maeve paused to listen to him. "What do I want to know? I want to know why I feel betrayed... like I can't trust anyone."

At last perching, the hawk hung his head. The girl studied him, staring intently at the dark eyes. "You're sad," Maeve pointed out, "Why are you suddenly so sad? You're not a normal hawk, are you. " After several moments of silence, Maeve pleaded, "Dermott, why won't you tell me?"

The hawk had nothing more to say. Instead, he spread his wings and went to sit close to the tiller as if it were his way of telling her that no matter what residual feelings she had, Maeve could trust the people she was with. A little ashamedly, Maeve escaped below deck, barely giving Doubar a glance as she passed by him.

Doubar went to the tiller, crossing him arm across his wide chest and trying not to laugh. "What did you do to her now?"

Sinbad's jaw dropped. "Me? Doubar, I was just trying to be friends. She's the one who keeps storming off."

The man let out a loud healthy bellow. "Finally, a girl who keeps you on your sixteen year old toes. I'm sorry to tell you, but you'll never fully understand that one, little brother."

Sinbad smiled and rolled his eyes. The familiar term that he had so long answered to started him wondering, "Doubar, why are you still here? Shouldn't you have a ship of your own by now? Shouldn't I be serving under you?"

Doubar sobered, but he was completely sincere when he stated, "Sinbad, I will never have the skills, the compassion, or frankly the brains to be a captain...not a captain like you anyway. But trust me when I say it is an honor to be a member of the crew of the great Sinbad."

"The most important member of my crew," Sinbad added, "My whole family. I'm glad we were finally at sea together. It was hard all those years I was away training, but it was something I had to do."

"Little brother, those are noble words...for someone so young." Doubar gave Sinbad another smile, then a squeak from Dermott drew both men's' attention to the stairs leading up to the tiller. Firouz and Rongar were there, announcing that there was an island in sight.

Sinbad squinted his eyes. "There's no island. I can't see anything."

"I saw it was the magnascope," Firouz explained holding up the long box with the rounded glass within it, "It's one of my inventions."

Doubar took the tiller while Sinbad peered through the magnascope when it was offered to him. Through the glass he could make out the silhouette of land in the distance. "Amazing. What a crew I have when I'm older...I mean, what a crew I have now!"

Firouz bashfully grinned. Rongar pointed behind him where Maeve had reemerged from the small door which lead below deck. She stepped passed them all asking what was happening.

The magnascope was placed in her hands. "Magic?" she asked after she saw the island through the glass.

"Science," Firouz explained.

"I should have guessed," she replied, "How far are we?"

"I'd say a couple hours," Firouz told her, "Give or take."

Sinbad nodded. "Well, in case there's more give than take, why don't you men gather what we'll need for the island now so we'll be ready."

"Why can't you say it in a more exciting way?" Doubar protested, "You know like 'Men, gather the supplies and be ready for danger and excitement'."

Sinbad smiled. "Danger, excitement, and cold weather. Be sure everyone has warm clothes."

Doubar shrugged his shoulders and Firouz chuckled, "Remind me, which one of you is the older brother?"

Maeve held out her hands to Sinbad. "No book. Just came to talk,"

"About time," was Sinbad's response. He wagged his eyebrows and added, "Couldn't resist my charm huh."

The comment made Maeve giggle, which she tried to hide by ducking her head for a second. When she still had not controlled her smiles she faced him once again.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Maeve asked through her laughter.

"To the Island of Cenpra; it's all ice and snow.," Sinbad explained, enjoying the sound of her giggles and wishing he could think of another way to make her laugh, "I went there once last year...or several years ago...um...when I was fifteen. I was one of the mates on this ship...'the Venture'. The captain had heard the legends of Cenpra and decided he wanted the amulet that's guarded there. His mistake was trying to take the amulet off the island."

Maeve leaned in a little as if anxious to hear a secret. "Are there people there?"

With a smirk, he told her, "Yes. King Proso and his little circle of friends. They all live in this enchanted garden and palace which is the only place on the island where the snow never falls. They're a shallow group. Every night they feast and celebrate. And we'll have to pass through his garden in order to get to the ice cavern where the amulet is."

Maeve looked at Sinbad's scowl. "Maybe the king's changed after all this time."

"I doubt it. Especially since he has sons who were well on their way to being just

like him. The oldest would be about eighteen now." Sinbad glanced at Maeve. "You may want to watch out for him."

Maeve rose her eyebrows at the captain. "And if he tries anything, what are you going to do? Talk it out with him."

"Hey, I happen to be an excellent swordsman!" Sinbad insisted as his grip on the tiller tightened.

"Oh, of course. The only time I've seen you use a sword it was bigger than you were," she teased.

"At least I'm trying. I haven't seen you even touch your sword."

Maeve shook her head at him, the laughing expression remaining. "Incredible. I think you might actually be as dimwitted as you look. .Do you always try to change the topic like this? I don't even have a sword."

Sinbad sighed and grumbled under his breath, "Maeve." He called to one of the crew members, a small man who rarely said much, and asked him to take the tiller. When he was sure the man had a strong grip on the steering device, and was still going in the correct direction, Sinbad motioned for Maeve to follow him.

"First of all," Sinbad said as he opened the door leading them below deck, "At least I have my memories of how to fight and run a ship. Second of all..." He went to the wall in the main cabin where the weapons hung and placed the blade with the blue engraving into Maeve's hands. "...Doubar told me that is yours."

The young woman stared at the steel. "A lot of good it does me. I don't remember how to use a sword."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that cause those fireballs of yours take too much energy."

"Captain. Hero. Physician. There's no end to your talents is there?" Maeve's eyes were still on the sword as she tried to determine where her hands should go around the hilt.

Sinbad rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure which is worse, you ignoring me or you picking on me." Maeve simply glanced at him. It was a sideways glance, with the hint of a smile and mischief in her eyes. For a split second, almost so fast that Sinbad nearly missed it, an image flashed in his head of a grown woman with red hair giving him that same expression.

In the same moment, Maeve managed to find her grip on the sword. Her smile broadened. It had been as if the muscle memory of fighting had returned to her in that instant. Triumphantly, she showed the teenaged boy standing beside her.

The woman vanished from his mind's eye and Sinbad's fists rested on his hips. "So you've figured out one thing. How about we go on deck and..."

"Watch me beat you horribly," Maeve put in.

Sinbad unsheathed his own blade and went back onto the deck after scoffing at her boast. When they arrived on the deck they realized the air had grown cold. The crew had all huddled in their cloak to keep out the biting winds. Sinbad rushed to the starboard side and looked out over the water. Ice was forming, coming at them swiftly. There was no way to out maneuver it, just wait until it had trapped the ship.

"We'll have to walk from here," Sinbad explained.

"Walk?" Maeve replied with uncertainty.

"The island doesn't allow any sort of ship close to it. The ice will release the Nomad when we decide to leave, but the only way onto the land is to walk across the ice." Sinbad hung his blade back at his side. He turned to where Doubar, Rongar, Firouz, and Bryn were gathering up their own cloaks. "Let's go."


	10. Cenpra

AMONGST THE YOUNG

by SpelCastrMax

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had midterms, and work and many other excuses. This story is

coming to a close. There's going to be only about two more chapters. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER TEN: Cenpra

The mountainous island was nothing more than a great ice sculpture on the horizon. Stepping off the ice and onto

the snow covered shore, the crew each turned their heads in different directions.

Bryn tightened her cloak around herself. "I don't think I've ever seen snow before," she commented.

"Very likely," Firouz pointed out, "It normally only occurs in places of higher altitude or where the weather is known

to grow colder, like where Maeve is from."

"Where am I from?" Maeve questioned with interest as she watched her breath form as small clouds in front of her.

"An island in the west called Eire," Firouz answered.

"If it was anything like this, I can't blame you for leaving," Doubar grunted.

Sinbad had nothing to say as he lead the way through the mountain pass. Maeve carried Dermott on her hand and was

the last in the long line of people. Rongar would glance back as often as possible to make sure she didn't vanish like the

last time

In the distance they could see a great building. As they neared it, the earth shook. The wind blew and with the

sound of a roar.

"I don't like the sound of that," Doubar grunted.

Firouz scoffed, "It's probably not what you think. Mountains like these produce many strange sounds. It's more than

likely an echo from a nearby cave."

Sinbad shook his head. "Don't be so sure about that." He unsheathed his sword. The rest of the crew mimicked his

action and Maeve sent Dermott away.

The earth rumbled again. All eyes went to a spot where two giant boulders split. Out stepped a ten foot tall

monster with one eye an a horn coming out of his forehead. He spotted the sailors and roared until it shook the snow from

the trees.

"I was hoping this thing would have died off by now," Sinbad confessed as he shouted for everyone to be ready.

The monster headed towards them with giant, but slow strides. His eye focused on Sinbad and instantly, he slammed

his fist down over the group. They all scattered. Maeve noticed how the monster only paid attention to Sinbad. "Look, he

remembers you," she teasingly cooed.

"Lucky me," the captain replied sarcastically. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"How did you beat him the last time?"

"Landslide. Buried him under a mountain of snow," Sinbad stated, "But there were a lot more people to pull it off

then."

Firouz snapped his fingers. "What about one of my exploding sticks?"

"What?" Maeve and Sinbad asked at the same time.

Firouz produced a stick with a string coming out if it. "Maeve, I need a fireball."

The sorcerer's apprentice seemed uncertain, but formed a sphere of flames in her hands. Firouz held the exploding

stick close to the fireball until it lit. Maeve then threw the flame at the monster as it neared. The Cyclops batted it

away, completely distracted. Firouz had Rongar toss the exploding stick at the hillside. After a blast and a spark, the

earth shook for a second time and snow came cascading down the mountain. The crew ran away, Maeve tripping on her long cloak

and Sinbad trying to hide his own panic. The avalanche was larger than the one he'd produced last time he'd been to that

island. He heard himself shout for everyone to move to higher ground.

Giant's strength and size were no match for the swift snow drifts. Minutes passed and soon he vanished under the

white ice.

Through his pants, Sinbad couldn't help laughing, "Firouz, you're handy to have around."

Firouz wasn't sure how exactly he should respond to a compliant from a fifteen year old. He began to explain how his

invention worked. "Yes...well, you see the compound within the stick reacts to fire when..."

"Firouz, just say 'thank you'," Doubar gruffly told him.

The crew started moving back towards the city, careful not to fall into loosely packed snow banks. Finally their

journey ended at a high wall with a massive gate.

Doubar pounded his fist against the barrier. It was opened a moment later by a row of men in brightly colored

cloaks. They were permitted into acres of indoor garden surrounding a small, yet luxurious castle. Everything was made up

of pinks and oranges. Overhead was a glass ceiling, allowing the sunlight to feed the exotic plant life.

The guards left them standing there staring open mouthed at the white palace covered in open windows and balconies.

Richly dressed people all went to these balconies in order to spy the new guests. The guards returned a moment later with a

man Sinbad instantly knew how to address.

"Your majesty, King Proso, I'm not sure if you remember me, but..."

King Proso stepped forward. He was round and his eyes squinted even in the shadows. "Sinbad? Good gracious, lad!

You look like you haven't aged a day."

Sinbad glanced at his crew as they snickered. Turning his head back to the king he explained, "A little accident.

My men and I were hopping that you would allow us passage through your home so we can use the amulet."

"Of course, of course." The king nodded his head and it made Sinbad wonder if he had even been listening. "Under

the condition that you and your crew stay the night here. Tonight's feast will be in honor of the time you saved us from

that former captain of yours so many years ago."

Giving Maeve an "I told you so" expression, Sinbad conceded to the idea. They were ushered into the palace where a

woman awaited them in the grand hall. She was blonde and in her mid twenties. Instantly she laughed, "Captain Sinbad? It

can't be."

"Lady Shira," he greeted, "Just as beautiful as ever."

"If you like older women," Maeve muttered.

Sinbad guiltily tried to ignore Maeve and paid his attentions to the lady. He kissed the back of her hand and

smiled.

"Still the rogue," she said, "And been reliving your childhood, I see." Lady Shira gave Maeve a venomous stare, but

was careful not to allow Sinbad to see, already a little ashamed of being a twenty-six year old woman jealous of a sixteen

your old with wild red hair. "Well, Sinbad, you should still have a welcoming kiss." With that she placed her lips on his

for several seconds while the men of the crew all chuckled.

When she pulled away, Sinbad turned back to see what Maeve's reaction would be, but both she and Bryn had been swept

away by a servant to prepare them for that evening.

An hour later Sinbad came back out into the grand hall with Doubar in toe. Both men were tugging on the high collars

of the jackets they had been given to wear. Rongar and Firouz had been spared, their outfits being less formal and less

restraining.

A tall, dark haired young man of eighteen stepped out from the banquet hall where the sounds of laughter and dancing

were echoing from. He smiled broadly at Sinbad. "Amazing. You know the last time I remember you, I thought you were the

tallest man I had ever seen. Seems you weren't so tall after all. Pity."

"Prince Cobar," Sinbad greeted with forced politeness, "I see you've grown up." He thought back on the spoiled child

his memory brought forth, a memory that seemed like it had only occurred a year earlier.

"But you haven't obviously," the prince snickered. He glanced over his shoulder back at the room he had just exited

from. "Although, I do have to thank you, captain, for bringing such a treasure into our home."

Firouz pointed as he thought aloud. "Treasure? What treasure?"

Sinbad shrugged his own shoulders and the four men entered the banquet hall. Amongst the linked hands of the dancers

was Maeve dressing a rich violet, her hair had been straightened and put on her head. She seemed to like the attention she

was receiving yet bored with it at the same time. Still she was keeping up appearances for protocol sake.

Doubar laughed with the pride of an older brother. "She always did clean up nicely," he chuckled then slapped his

gaping younger brother on the back.

Bryn went up to them, looking equally radiant in her own gown. She motioned to Maeve and asked in a tone that

suggested that she had a hand in Maeve's transformation, "Do you approve, Captain?"

Prince Cobar answered instead. "I, for one, am grateful for such a change. She is radiant. It is a great

improvement over the wild Celt she resembled before." Obviously he'd been one of the many people watching them when they'd

first arrived.

Sinbad spoke up after that, not wanting to start a fight with the prince, but was angry just the same. "Maeve was

radiant before...I mean..." He felt himself growing more frustrated as Cobar ignored Sinbad and started off towards where

another man had left Maeve. She couldn't help blushing a little when the prince paid her a compliment.

Doubar and Rongar went to watch from the food tables while Firouz tracked down King Proso to question him as to how

the gardens were able to survive within the confines of the little world that had been created. Bryn turned down an offer to

dance in order to fully enjoy the expressions Sinbad made when Maeve accepted Cobar's invitation to dance.

The prince lead Maeve back over to the floor. She glanced over at Sinbad, but did not look directly at him. The

dance was one for individual couples, as opposed to the usual group movements across the floor that normally had no planned

steps. She allowed the prince to hold her hands, touch her waist, and only objected when his hand reached around for what he

told her was the small of her back.

Cobar commented on how she should follow his steps. He'd compliment her, then complement himself, then wonder

things aloud such as, "what is society like in barbarian countries?"

Maeve silently continued to dance, looking bored as ever. As the prince swung her in front of him, twirling and

bowing her about the floor, Maeve listened to his further droning about family standings on the Island. At last, as he

circled her around him once again, Maeve slipped her hand from his and left the room with an annoyed "hmph".

Bryn nudged Sinbad. "What are you still standing here for? There's an easy rescue for you. Save the poor girl from

boredom."

Sinbad rolled his eyes at Bryn and left in the direction the red head had gone. Maeve stood on one of the many

balconies over looking the sleeping garden below. Sinbad approached her slowly, his face serious. "Get tired of trying to

make me jeasous?" he questioned a little sourly.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous," Maeve replied still staring straight ahead out into the plants. A second of

awkward silence, something that seemed to be happening more and more often, passed them by before she added, "Why? were you

jealous?"

He defensively shot back, "No."

With a sigh she asked, "Why weren't you dancing?

"I didn't see anyone I wanted to dance with..." Sinbad smirked wondering if he could make Maeve blush the way the

prince had, "At least not anybody who didn't already have a partner."

Maeve was careful not to smile or blush as she turned towards him. She simply blinked at him and questioned, "Is

there something you wish to say to me, Captain?"

His smile grew without loosing its arrogance. "Maeve, would you like to dance?"

She stared at him for a moment as if it were a life changing decesion she was making. Finally, with a teasing

sparkle in her eye, she told him, "No." She turned and sauntered away at a slow pace.

Sinbad chased after her. "Maeve, wait a minute." he grabbed her shoulder to be sure she would listen. He wondered

how many times as an adult he'd had to hold still or turn her towards him in order to talk. In all of his young memories he

couldn't think of a time when he had to fight to win a gir's attention.

Maeve watched him impatiantly while he thought, then faked a yawn. Sinbad smiled and asked, "Why don't you ever fall

for my charm?"

She tossed her head. "What charm?"

"All right, I probably deserved that," he responded after coughing a little to hide a wounded ego, "The fact is that

I don't know what will change when we're adults again. We may have all our memories back and they'll probably make us bitter

and lonely and all of those things that adults become, but won't admit to. I just want you to know that, right now..." He

stopped, checking to make certain she was still listening and to that he had enough courage to speak again. Witha sigh as

if confessing a secret, he told her, "I like you, Maeve."

She ducked her head for a second, hoping to hide her smile. "You're a good friend," she told him, hoping the words

did not come out sounding shy.

The young captain imitated her motions in order to meet her eyes. He kept his tone light as he replied, "I wasn't

talking about friendship."

He leaned in, this time determined not to be interrupted, yet still hesitant to cross any boundries. A breeze

rustled the tapestries and curtains framing the windows of the terrace. As the pair moved closer to one another the breeze

became a strong wind. It whipped around them, grabbing at Maeve's skirts and pushing Sinbad backwards.

The wind howled loudly. Sinbad dug his heels into the floor and struggled to walk against the furious gales. Maeve

extended her hand as the wind moved Sinbad closer to the terrace edge. For a moment, her mind brought up an image of a

similar situation, only it was a man's hand reaching out for hers.

In the same instance, Sinbad's young face seemed to age gradually. Her concentration was lost as his hand slipped

through hers and he returned to being a sixteen year old lad who disappeared over the edge of the balcony. Maeve ran to

where he had fallen, but when she searched Sinbad had vanished.


End file.
